Famiglia Malfunction
by xXYukikawa RycaXx
Summary: Vongola X is missing, the Guardians became paranoid, and when Tsuna returns, he is no longer himself. But a huge battle, even bigger than the Battle TYL, is coming up. Will the X be able to handle it? Chapter 12 uploaded. Used to be known as Ryca Malo.
1. Chapter 1: Missing X

A baby in a suit wearing a black fedora hat could be seen holding a green phone. Around him, lanky teenagers were gathered; A boy with raven hair concealing a pair of tonfas, another boy with black hair and teal, light brown eyes, a gray-haired boy who looked like a delinquent, a blue-haired girl holding a trident, and a certain aho-shi who was running around without noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, He disappeared. But he isn't somebody to run off without leaving a note or something." The baby talked into the phone.

"Kuso!" cursed the gray-haired boy, who was in fact the Vongola Famiglia's _Arashi no Shugosha_(Guardian of the Storm). The impatient boy turned to the baby, and said, "Reborn-san, shouldn't we search for Juudaime?"

"I think so too, Akambo(baby)." The teal-eyed teen, Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola's _Ame no Shugosha_(Guardian of the Rain), joined in.

The baby's fedora shadowed his eyes. Even though he was hiding his feelings with an exellent poker face, he was quite worried about his student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola X in training and the _O-Sora no Shugosha_(Guardian of the Great Sky). He's been missing from Namimori for three days now.

Everyone close to Tsuna has gathered in his house, including Dino of the Cavallone Famiglia, Ken and Chikusa, Irie Shoichi, Vongola 9th's representitive Xanxus(though he was grumbling and was saying (1)"Kasu" to everyone), Miura Haru, and Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna's mom, Nana became hysteric as soon as she heard her son was missing, and called Iemitsu, who brought a whole team of CEDEF cadets (including Colonello and Lal Mirch from COMSUBIN) over air in less than 3 hours – which is virtually impossible.

Sasagawa Ryohei returned, after running around that whole town and even through the Namimori Mountain.

"Sawada is EXTREMELY not here!" he shouted, even though he was right in front of everyone.

"Shut up, Shiba-hu-attama(Turf-head – _Did I spell that right?_)" said a more-pissed-than-normal Gokudera – which was saying a lot.

Chrome timidly asked Reborn, "Ano, Reborn-san, I think we should look for Boss."

"I EXTREMELY think so, too!"

"Then I guess it's about time we find the Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Tsuna awoke with a start. _How weird,_ he thought, _Reborn didn't forcefully wake me up._ He tried to get up, but when he tried to move his legs or arms, he realized he wasn't able to do so. _Okashii...(Weird...) Is it Reborn?_ He thought.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Re-Reborn?" He called out. Suddenly, his eyes focused. _A hostile presence!_ His super intuition screamed.

_Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

Tsuna quickly turned his head, a projectile missing his head by a hair-width. It whistled past his ear.

Indignant and weary, Tsuna complained, "What was that for, Reborn! It nearly hit me!"

But as soon as he said that, he realized that it wasn't reborn who was standing in front of himself.

"It was supposed to hit, you know," A familiar voice spoke from the dark, its sound a clear ring in the air.

Tsuna froze, petrified by the voice. He managed to speak out,

"Omae(You), masaka(it can't be)-!"

"Bingo!" The shadow spoke gleefully. Even in the dark, Tsuna clearly recognized the person.

"Maa... I'm glad you recall me, O great Vongola Juudaime. Demo, I'm going to kill you later, but for now, O,YA,SU,MI(Good Night!)!

With no warning, a strong fist punched him in the guts. The sudden impact made Tsuna cough up blood. As Tsuna began to lose consciousness, he saw a marshmellow falling to the ground. "How..." He croaked, and his world became completely dark. A drop of blood fell on his Sky Ring.

* * *

Suddenly, all of the Shugoshas felt a strange chill. _Huh?_ They thought, but a blunt impact that came afterwards knocked the breath out of them.

In Decimo Patrol 1, Yamamoto fell to the ground, Gokudera's eyes glazed over, and Chrome winced.

In Decimo Patrol 2, Ryohei crumpled, Lambo started crying, and Hibari grunted.

With their reciever ear-pieces, they could hear each other breathe heavily.

"What was that just now?" Yamamoto was the first to speak.

"Aho-Tsuna, where are you?" Lambo wailed.

"Ano, sorry to disturb all of you, but I think that force just came from the rings." Chrome spoke.

"Minna(Everyone), why don't we check?" said Yamamoto.

Everyone took out their Vongola rings, their eyes widening in shock. Every ring was tainted with the color of blood.

"Juu...dai...me...?" Gokudera stuttered, absolute fear taking over himself.

"Sawada?" said Ryohei in an uneasy tone.

The Guardians looked at the sky, also tainted red from the _setting_ sun.

* * *

At the Sawada residence, Iemitsu and Dino jolted up. At the same time, Kyoko and Reborn took in a sharp breath, making a slight hissing sound.

"Did you-" started Iemitsu, before getting cut off by the Cavallone.

"Just feel that?" Dino breathed uneasily.

"It almost felt like a car smashing into me!" Iemitsu exclaimed.

Reborn gained his composure again and concentrated on the reciever, listening to the Guardians. He was standing at the windowsill. He shot a glance at Kyoko, who was sitting with her head bowed low. Half of her face was shadowed but Reborn's sharp, Hitman eyes could see newly formed tear trails on her face. Next to her Shoichi wa busy scanning the monitor of the built-in radar on his laptop.

"Dame-tsuna." Reborn muttered, looking up at the glistening night sky.

* * *

(1)Kasu: Trash (A/N: LOL)

* * *

Yay!

Chapter 1 is done! I hope you like it. This is my very first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic!

I'll try to update soon, but remember,

**Reviews make updates FASTER!**

Well, JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Resolve

OKAY! It's the next CHAPTER! ENJOY! Thanks for all your support!

**NatIsAnOtaku/Halcalilove12:** You guys got it right! It _was_ Byakuran! LOL

* * *

Tsuna woke up after he felt something cold all over himself. He opened his eyes, but closed them quickly, because the harsh, white light hurt them. Letting his eyes adjust, he slowly squinted his eyes open.

He found himself in a room with white-tiled walls and metal trays. He was tied to a chair. _Tied to a chair!_ Tsuna tried to remember _why the Hell_ he was tied to a chair in some hospital room. "Ugh," he sighed, and closed his eyes.

_Focus, focus,_ he told himself, but the weird antiseptic-y smell coming from the walls unnerved him. Still, with tremendous effort, he focused intensely and was getting wisps. _Dark, punch, mar__shmellow, blood..._ Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open. "Byakuran!"

As if on cue, the always-happy former Millefiore leader entered the room, accompanied by Kikyo and Torikabuto.

"So it _is_ you, _Byakuran._" Tsuna suppressed his timid nature and snarled at him.

"A-ho. Well, isn't it the almighty Decimo?" Kikyo answered in a mocking tone instead.

"Aww, Tsunayoshi-kun. Aren't you hurting my feelings?" Byakuran said, pretending to be hurt by Tsuna's tone.

"Forget all that. Whay are you even alive? How?" Tsuna inquired.

Byakuran grinned, then put up a thoughtful expression.

"Let's just say for now, a new, excellent boss helped me get out of Hell itself from 10 years later and switched the young, worthless me with the 10 years older me." His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Hell... itself? What the..."

"Aww. You look so confused. Well, I don't wanna talk anymore," he yawned, then continued, "It's _boring_, you know."

"(1)Dewa, let's cut over to _that_ part, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo smiled darkly with anticipation.

"Wha-" Tsuna started, but Kikyo slapped him across the face, and Tsuna went silent with shock.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi, we, the **_**(2)Vendetta Scura**_** Famiglia, suggest that you abandon the seat of Vongola Decimo. If you refuse, we will destroy the Vongola along with the related people no matter how much people there are."**

Byakuran announced, his mouth grinning but his eyes full of seriousness and threat.

Tsuna's brown irises unfocused with utter shock.

After a few minutes in silence, Tsuna was finally able to process what he said.

"So? What say you?" Byakuran raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and spat at Byakuran, causing another wack from Kikyo.

"NEVER. NEVER am I going to give Vongola up."

Byakuran look disappointed, as if he had thought Tsuna would've given a different reply.

"(2)So deska? Sikata nai wane. Kikyo bring me the tools."

Kikyo smiled, and pushed a cart full of cruel tools that you only see on military movies next to Tsuna and Byakuran. The white-haired one picked up a knife and grinned. "(3)Kikyo, Torikabuto, Hazimemashou."

(A/N: It's gonna get gross and sad, so I'll try to leave out the gory details. Please don't hate me for this. I myself almost cried when I wrote this part. But this part is necessary for the next few scenes and possibly, chapters.)

* * *

It was quiet in the Sawada House. People fell asleep while sitting on cushions and leaning on walls. Reborn was asleep in his usual "I-sleep-with-both-eyes-open" posture. Shoichi, Iemitsu, and Sasagawa Kyoko was the only ones awake. Shoichi's laptop was still scanning the whole island for the sign of Tsuna's Sky Vongola Ring, and Irie himself was busily typing in commands. Kyoko fixed her eyes on the radar monitor, anxious for Tsuna. Iemitsu was sitting on a dark corner, his hollow eyes staring into oblivion.

I-pin and Lambo was leaning against each other, snoring gently. The midnight sky softly enveloped the dark, quiet house.

Shoichi looked up from the laptop screen and peered through the window, looking at the roof of the house across the street.

There sat Hibari Kyoya, who was staring at the moon with an unreadable expression.

Shoichi sighed, then went back to the radar screen.

It was midnight, but Gokudera Hayato refused to stop looking for his Juudaime. Yamamoto stayed next to him, worried that he might tire himself out and just collapse on the asphalt road.

Gokudera searched every corner of Namimori more than twelve times each. He kept walking until he shouted with frustration as he realized that he arrived in front of the Sawada Residence for the 13th time. "Damn, damn, damn, damnit! (4)Chikusho!" Gokudera howled.

Suddenly, a low voice came from above.

"Shut up, herbivore. You're disturbing everyone." It was Hibari. True enough, people stirred in their sleep in the Sawada House, bothered by Gokudera's noise.

Gokudera fell to his knees, feeling totally worthless and miserable. Yamamoto glanced sympathetically, and put a hand on his trembling shoulder.

* * *

Tsuna bit his lip (to prevent the scream coming out of his mouth) so hard that the teeth broke through the thin skin and blood dripped. His body was covered with blood, all inflicted by the damn Byakuran and his band of merry subordinates.

Burn marks covered his shoulders and his upper arms, blistering the skin and making it red and brown. Byakuran had slashed Tsuna's leg so deep that the bone was almost showing now. His right ankle was already broken, due to the reckless torture.

"It's amazing he didn't even make a sound. Even for the toughest mafia, the pain would be enough to make one pass out, Byakuran-sama."

Even though he was barely holding on to consciousness, Tsuna stayed firm and never even grunted a word, out of sheer willpower.

But because of his lack of reactions, Torikabuto proceeded to braking Tsuna's left arm. Tsuna let out an inaudible hiss of pain. _I'm becoming faint from the loss of blood. This is bad,_ Tsuna thought, _but I cannot, no, I will not give up, for the sake of my friends, 9__th__, Lanchia-san, the ones I have to protect and for the ones who sacrificed themselves for me!_

As Byakuran saw a glint of golden orange go through Tsuna's irises, the Great Sky Vongola Ring started to burn with a pure flame.

_

* * *

__Hmm?_ Reborn blinked open his eyes, as he felt something. He smirked.

"Shoichi. Shoichi!" Reborn shook the dozing red-head awake.

"Eh? Ugh.." He opened his eyes, dazed by sleep.

Irritated, Reborn took hold of a clump of red hair, turned it towards the monitor, and pointed to a specific spot. A brilliant red dot appeared. It was located in a huge warehouse near the Kawahira Realtors.

Shoichi was up and awake in a flash. "Everyone, look! It's Tsunayoshi-kun's Sky Vongola Ring!"

People got up as quickly as Shoichi. Excited and relieved murmurs passed through the crowd.

Dino stood up, went to the doorway, and started contacting the Guardians, informing them the Vongola Juudaime has been located in Shoichi's radar.

Hibari watched as his own Katekyo made calls, then pounced down the roof and headed towards the house.

* * *

"A-ho, look what we have here." Kikyo sounded surprised that Tsuna could light a Dying Will Flame in this state. (A/N: I hate it when they call it Deathperation, so I'm gonna call it this way.)

Tsuna glared at the former Millefiore bastards. "I won't step down as the Vongola X!" He said with a voice full of authority and firm conviction.

"Physical torture seems like it doesn't work on our Tsunayoshi-kun, does it?" Byakuran commented casually.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him that even though his tone was like that, he was genuinely annoyed.

Tsuna smirked. He had a firm resolve. He _would not _succumb to these vile bastards. He would both defeat them and survive to laugh with his friends and his family. The very though let new strength flow through Tsuna. His eye line hardened and his eyes started to glow with the color of his Sky Flame. He gathered all of his remaining strength and confidently announced,

"**I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Vongola Decimo, will NOT step down, and I WILL protect the Vongola Famiglia **_**even at the cost of my life**_**."** then Tsuna added, "Byakuran, I will not get defeated by the likes of you. And after this, I'm going to do anything to destroy you and your malicious Famiglia."

For the shortest of time, Byakuran's eyes showed fear. But it disappeared so quickly that Tsuna almost thought he imagined it.

"Is that so?" Byakuran said, his mouth still smiling, but Tsuna could hear venom dripping from his words. Byakuran whipped out his cell phone and started to talk fast in Italian. After saying a few words in a harsh voice, he dropped the call. His grinned hugely, and started to approach the Vongola. His face came so close to Tsuna's that their nose almost touched.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I have a surprise for you." He chuckled, "One of my men has captured a lady strolling down the streets with an queer little infant. I told him to bring them up here."

As soon as Byakuran finished speaking, the door behind them slid open.

Tsuna turned his head to look at the people who just arrived. "What are-" he started to say, but then, his whole body went rigid. His words got stuck in his throat and his voice froze.

Because the ones standing at the doorway were...

* * *

GLOSSARY:

(1)Dewa: Then.

(2)So deska? Sikata nai wane: Is that so? Then I guess I have no choice.

(3)Hazimemashou: Let us start.

(4)Chikusho: Basically means the same as DAMN

**A/N:** The torture scene was too specific, wasn't it? I apologize. Please don't hate me(I almost stabbed my own hand with my pencil cause I hated what I wrote. I seriously almost cried), and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING! There won't be any more of these cruel things, so don't worry. And for the ones who left comments, thanks so much! You have boosted the update date! LOL. The next chapter will be much more pleasant to read, and all my fellow Tsuna fans, a huge Tsuna-action is coming up soon(it might be not in the next chapter, though)!

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

Ryca: Yay! I'm getting reviews!

Malo: You're being way too hyper. Anyways, Tsuna's gonna kick Byakuran's butt in a few chapters. YAY.

Ryca: Well, it's gonna be exciting to write XD.

Malo: At least that's something.

Ryca: But be warned. Before the action, there's gonna be pretty depressing (sad) parts.

Malo: But after that, it's gonna be all about Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode. How nice.

Ryca: Yeah! We shall write with our dying will. REBORN!

Malo: LOL. Well, Enjoy, minna-san.

* * *

_"Is that so?" Byakuran said, his mouth still smiling, but Tsuna could hear venom dripping from his words. Byakuran whipped out his cell phone and started to talk fast in Italian. After saying a few words in a harsh voice, he dropped the call. His grinned hugely, and started to approach the Vongola. His face came so close to Tsuna's that their nose almost touched._

_"Tsunayoshi-kun, I have a surprise for you." He chuckled, "One of my men has captured a lady strolling down the streets with a queer little infant. I told him to bring them up here."_

_As soon as Byakuran finished speaking, the door behind them slid open._

_Tsuna turned his head to look at the people who just arrived. "What are-" he started to say, but then, his whole body went rigid. His words got stuck in his throat and his voice froze._

_Because the ones standing at the doorway were..._

* * *

"Kyoko! Where EXTREMELY are you?" Ryohei shouted from the top of the Namimori Mountain.

"Lambo is gone. These were on the ground." I-pin told Reborn. On her hand were Lambo's lollipops and sweets. Most of those were shattered into pieces, as if someone intentionally stepped on them. I-pin whimpered, and looked worriedly at the sky.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, Lambo?" Tsuna said, panic tinging his voice.

_Why are they even here? _He thought, _This is way too dangerous!_

Kyoko looked up, surprised by Tsuna's voice. Lambo did too, saying, "Aho-Tsuna!", but as soon as he saw Tsuna covered with blood, cuts, burns, and bruises, he fainted.

Kyoko looked horror-stricken at the ruined sight of the one she secretly loved. "Tsu-Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna forced a smile, then said, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Kyoko felt tears springing to her eyes. Tsuna was here, all cut up, maimed, and bleeding, yet _he_ was asking _her_ if she was hurt. However, she didn't want him to worry, so she blinked away her tears and told him, "I'm fine, Tsuna-kun. Lambo-kun fainted, but he isn't hurt."

Tsuna sighed with relief. The golden flame filled his eyes again. He looked straight at Byakuran and talked to him in "Boss Mode". "What is the meaning of this? One of your vile games, is it?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. She wasn't a Guardian, so she only heard Tsuna speak in a voice like this once; a voice full of authority and resolve.

"No matter what your reason is, I can't let you involve Kyoko and Lambo, Byakuran."

His aura started to increase dramatically. Tsuna's hands started to shine. Even though he didn't have neither the Dying Will Pills of his X-Gloves, he started to go into the Hyper Dying Will Mode.

His aura alone completely melted off the chains that were confining him to the chair.

Byakuran's voice rang out, "I was waiting for that."

He gestured to Torikabuto, and in a flash, two daggers were touching Kyoko and Lambo's throats.

"Maa, Tsunayoshi-kun. If you come any nearer, Torikabuto here will slit their throats. Surely you don't want that, do you?"

Tsuna froze. Byakuran smirked.

"What do you want?" Tsuna barely suppressed his anger and asked.

"Ahh... How about...?"

* * *

The Vongola Guardians were running at the direction of the Kawahira Realtor's building.

_Juudaime, don't worry, we're coming for you._ Gokudera thought as he sprinted full speed through the town.

"According to the map, we're nearly there." Yamamoto said with an unusually serious face. But suddenly, a light smile appeared on his face. "But isn't this really nostalgic? I mean, 10 years later, we did this, also following Shoichi's GPS and communicating through our earpieces." (A/N: Haha, that sound weird, using the future + past tence.)

"You're EXTREMELY right, Yamamoto." Ryohei said with a firm nod.

"Well, let's hurry on and save Sawada!"

As they were running through the underground parking lot under a building, shutters started to go down, blocking every exit out and trapping the Guardians.

"Nani(What)?" Gokudera took a step back.

"It's a trap!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Genkaku(Illusion)?" Chrome guessed.

Suddenly, three shadows jumped down from a platform.

"Sore wa Genkaku dewa arimasu ne.(This isn't an illusion.)" A blue-haired girl spoke in a teasing voice.

"We're gonna destroy you, Barou(Idjits – Idiots)!"

A red-headed man shouted gleefully.

"..." A guy with green skin in a suit stayed silent, eyeing Hibari.

All of the Guardians(Not Hibari though) froze in shock. They were people whom they've already killed!

In front of the Guardians stood three of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths.

* * *

"...Giving your soul to me." Byakuran said dismissively, like it was an ordinary thing to do.

Tsuna was dumbfounded. "Nan...da...to?(What did you say?)"

Byakuran laughed, amused by Tsuna's reaction. "I said, sell your soul to me in exchange with the life of that girl and your Kaminari no Shugasha-kun(Guardian of Lightning-kun), ne?"

Tsuna couldn't think. He imagined what Byakuran would do with his body; probably defeat all of the world leaders with his own Hyper Dying Will Mode and bring destruction to the world. The worst thing about this was that his consciousness would be stuck in the back of the mind, about to go mad from utter helplessness. _But if I don't agree, Kyoko-chan and Lambo will be killed!_

As if Byakuran read his mind, he said, "But that Kanojou(Girl) and the Akambo(Infant) won't be the only ones that would be dying, Tsunayoshi-kun." He took out a remote controller from his pocket and beeped the screen behind them on.

Tsuna whipped his head around to the screen, anxious to know what would come next. As he looked at the screen, he felt his heart starting to beat hard, because on the screen, his friends, the Guardians were all defeated, even Hibari, and the normally-thought-to-be-dead Real Funeral Wreaths were about to finish them off.

"Matte(Wait)!" Tsuna shouted, desperate for his friends. He had to protect them, even at the cost of his life! That's what a real friend would do, as well as what the boss would do. As he was about to agree to Byakuran's condition, Kyoko shouted, "Tsuna-kun, don't! Don't worry about us! We don't want you to sacrifice yourself for us! We're all you friends, even Hibari-san! Don't worry about us, just don't do it!"

Tsuna was taken aback by the ferocity in Kyoko's voice. But he shook his head and smiled sadly at his Madonna. "Thank you, Kyoko-chan. But I pulled everyone into this mess. I'm going to clean up what I started."

"No! Tsuna-kun, listen to me! I-" Kyoko said, desperate to convince Tsuna, but he cut her off. "No. Never am I going to let everyone, especially you, die. The truth is, I... I actually love you a lot."

Even though he was still quietly burning with Dying Will Flames, his face turned into a light shade of crimson.

Kyoko too, turned into bright red despite the serious situation.

Byakuran was watching, but under his impassive face, sorrow was engulfing his mind. _I once had someone I loved and valued more than my own life._ His thoughts submerged into the past.

* * *

_Two small children were sitting on the grass._

_"Ne, ne, Byaku-chan, why are your eyes to blue?"_

_"Sa(Beats me). Ano, Anchi-chan(pronounced as [anki]), do you like me?"_

_"Mochiron(Of course)! No one's prettier than you, at least to my eyes."_

_"People call me a freak." The white-haired boy said with a pout-mouth._

_The girl with pink-purple hair smiled, and quickly kiss him on the cheek. The boy's cheeks went red. (A/N: Kyahhhhh!)_

_"Then I'm fine with loving a freak."_

_Byaku-chan smiled happily. He held her hands, and said, "Anchi-chan, daisuki-dayo(I love you)!"_

* * *

"I know you don't think the same way about me, but I wasn't joking when I asked you out last year. I even needed my Dying Will to do that. I always loved you, and I forever will. So I'm going to protect you, along with all my friends, even at the cost of my life."

Kyoko went silent, her amber eyes brimming with tears. She wiped it hastily away.

"Actually, I-" Kyoko started, but suddenly, Tsuna did what was totally unexpected; dodging Torikabuto, he **KISSED** her on the lips. Kyoko's eves widened, glad tears starting to spill from her eyes, but as soon as Tsuna felt them, he totally misunderstood, and he quickly broke contact, and mumbled, "Forgive me."

Tsuna turned around and walked up to Byakuran, not even limping when he had a broken ankle or swaying from the loss of blood.

Kyoko, horrified, started to struggle against Torikabuto, but he kicked her knees from behind and made her fall down, pressing he metal blade against her neck.

Tsuna stood in front of Byakuran, but his enemy seemed like he was in a trance. Tsuna cleared his throatm but Byakuran didn't move. Tsuna stared, and suddenly, Byakuran snapped out of it and regained his smirk.

_Queer,_ thought Tsuna, but the only thing he said was, "I'm ready."

Byakuran's eyes gleamed with interest.

* * *

The Guardians were on the ground out cold. Suddenly, through the silence, a baby's voice came through each of the recievers. "Minna(Everyone), Shoichi's done analysis. You can undo your Genkaku, Chrome, and everyone, SAKUSEN KAISHI(Mission Start)!"

Everyone opened their eyes, and smirked in anticipation.

* * *

Byakuran placed two fingers(index and the middle) on Tsuna's forehead. A drop of sweat rolled down along the young Vongola's face. A strange sound started to fill Tsuna's head. Then suddenly, a white orb of light started to gather around them, obscuring them from others' view.

Tsuna and Byakuran was being surrounded by _Snow._ The light around both of them brightened and brightened until it started blinding other people's eyes.

As the light reached its steady point, Byakuran's closed eyes began to gradually reopen. Tsuna was surprised to see that his eyes turned _silvery white_. Without noticing, Tsuna's own eyes were becoming brighter, affected by Byakuran's doing.

As both lights reached their maximum brilliance, Byakuran started speaking an elaborate set of Italian phrases in a strange voice. It almost felt like multiple voices were being merged as one, but there, in the icy palin, only Byakuran and Tsuna existed. Byakuran's eyes blazed.

His gaze and the Decimo's gaze met, making a fierce gulf of wind mix into the blizzard.

Byakuran's mouth opened, and he whispered, "_**La furia della **_**neve**(The fury of the Snow)."

* * *

That was Chap 3 for you all! Thanks for reading on!

Oh, and people that are encouraging me to write yaoi, please don't.

Anyways, REVIEW BRING UPDATES!


	4. Omake, Omake! : Target Infinity 1

Minna! Sorry for the late update! Mid-term's coming up and I can't write often. I know I finished the story off in the middle of a cliffhanger, but I need a few days or so to revise the story and etc., so here is a special omake for all of you! Enjoy, and Gomennasai!

* * *

Target Infinity #1: Tsuna's Namimori, Or the Vongola Boss's Namimori?

Set: Somewhere between the end of the Byakuran-Fighting Arc and the Simmon Famiglia Arc

~KAISHI~

* * *

It was morning. Of course, our poor brunette had to be woken up by a 100t Hammer by a specific Akambo in a suit and a fedora.

He ran down the stairs, trying to have a decent morning meal, but Lambo and Reborn stole his omelet, so he had no choice but to grab two pieces of toast. He opened the front door and shouted, "Ittadakimasu(I'm off)!"

As Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, walked down the streets, his thoughts started to wander off. He thought about the changes that took place in him and his other Guardians. Yet he was happy that the whole affair ended and he was here, in the peaceful Namimori to laugh with his friends.

Around the corner, a gray-haired boy caught sight of Tsuna. He ran along to him, only to find a certain black-haired, teal-eyed boy next to him.

"Teme, why are you even here, Yakyu-Baka?"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Don't be so stingy. Now the whole thing ended, we can relax, can't we?"

Tsuna realized that his Guardians were here. "Kochii(Over here), futari-domo(the two of you)."

He called brightly, smiling his trademark smile.

The group was soon joined by an EXTREME boxer and his sister.

"Ohaio, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called cheerfully.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stuttered, never able to get past his crush against the orange-haired girl.

"Oi, Sawada! Aren't you happy?"

"I-I guess, Onii-san."

"Then EXTREMELY join our boxing club!"

"No thank you," Tsuna said, not even bothering to give it a thought.

As they were talking to each other, they realized that they had arrived at the school. They all became silent, and looked up at the Namimori Middle. It felt weird to see it so... so safe and undamaged.

The Vongola Group looked at each other wordlessly, and together, they entered school.

* * *

Tsuna was in four troubles at the same time, which is a new record.

Number one, Tsuna was definetely wrong about the school being peaceful. Namimori Middle Students still remembered our Vongola Boss as the infamous Dame-Tsuna, and everyone snickered at him, only to be silenced by either Gokudera or Yamamoto.

Number two, Tsuna forgot that there were two very athletic club captains who were totally ready to pulverize himself.

Number three, Tsuna also forgot that Reborn could pop out of anywhere.

Number four, Tsuna had no idea that the annual school competition, the Sakura Jissen Matsuri(Cherry Blossom Combat Festival), was coming up. This was like a war, instead of a celebration, which EVERYONE had to attend.

Tsuna sighed dejectedly, feeling incredibly tired already. Gokudera tried to cheer him up, but with no avail. So he just decided to sit in his classroom gloomily all day.

Ryohei went upstairs to his own classroom, and Kyoko met Hana and they ran off to somewhere else. Numerous fangirls were already crowded around Gokudera and Yamamoto, asking why they weren't at school for 3 days. Gokudera ignored them, totally uninterested. Yamamoto just laughed good-naturedly.

* * *

First period was about to start. The teacher's footsteps echoed across the hall. Much to his surprise, Tsuna realized his body was tensing up, automatically preparing itself for an attack. As the footsteps echoed closer, his heart beat faster. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. A black figure was in front of the door. Tsuna was sitting on the edge of his chair, ready to spring up.

_Why isn't the teacher entering?_ He thought, hyped up and anxious.

Suddenly, a bang echoed across the hall. Tsuna shot up, mittens and Dying Will Pills at his hands. He looked around wildly, on the edge, and realized that he wasn't the only one who was panicking. Around him, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko were all standing up, an expression similar to that of Tsuna's on their face.

The teacher entered the room, and looked quizzically at Tsuna and the others.

"I was only killing a mosquito, you know." He held up his slipper, the carcass of the mosquito squashed flat against the bottom.

Tsuna sighed quietly, then slowly sat down. Arashi, Ame, and the Hare's sister also sat down after him, relaxed look on their faces. _We're **wayyyy** too itchy and nervous,_he thought, and cast his glance on his Guardians and Kyoko. They were all looking at him, grinning sheepishly. _They must've felt the same way._

Tsuna hardened his eyes, depressed and frustrated. The whole affair with Byakuran made them like this, and it was Tsuna's own fault for pulling them into a Mafia Famiglia.

* * *

The rest of the day went on harmlessly, at least not _that_bad. Tsuna had found out that Ryohei and Hibari-san was also very twitchy. It was already lunch time, and all of the Guardians – except Hibari, of course – gathered at the rooftop. Even Chrome was here, since the whole Kokuyo Middle was broken down a long time ago, and had no educational place whatsoever.

The Guardians quietly ate lunch, submerged in their own thoughts, until the Katekyo arrived.

"What are you doing, all of you?" Reborn said in a dark voice. His student's Famiglia was suffering too much from the after-effects of the whole deal. He already observed all of the Guardians, how they acted, how they looked, etc.

People flinched, again, of course, and looked around quickly, then realized that it was Reborn. The little hitman's frown became deeper.

He jumped into the middle of the circle of people, than looked at them each in their eyes.

"Listen, all of you. The whole affair is over. If you keep acting like that, people will get suspicious. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Demo, Reborn-san, this posture totally got inscribed into our life system. We can't bother to tense up when we hear footsteps, see people in the dark, and so on." Gokudera explained.

"Sokka. Then I have a proposal for you. Don't you all know that the Sakura Jissen Matsuri is coming up, right?"

Tsuna was totally bewildered. _Sakura Jissen Matsuri?_

However, Reborn didn't give it a damn and continued.

"If you attend the Matsuri, it'll be better for you. Then, you might remember how things used to be like at this school since everyone will gather around."

Tsuna didn't know what the Matsuri was about, but he just decided to go along with the flow.

"Sure."

* * *

Lunch period ended, and unfortunately for our Tsuna, PE Classes were scheduled a lot more since the upcoming festival was about _combat_. The next period, they had to go to the gym.

Tsuna arrived with his friends, and he looked around. Then, it struck him that the word Jissen was in the name of this whole festival. People were giving him sympathetic glances. Kendo team was practicing their sword moves. Karate team was practicing hand-chopping wood panels. Tsuna gulped. He started to walk around a little, when he felt a hostile presence.

A heavy stick was coming up against him from behind, and Tsuna totally noticed it with his Hyper Intuition. In a flash, he sidestepped, ducked under the stick, grabbed the attacker's arm and turned it around his back, about to break the bone. Then he realized this was school, and looked around hesitantly.

People were staring at him, murmuring, "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna's eyes kinda turned weird."

"How did he move so fast?"

"Did you see that orange light inside his eyes?"

He moved up his eyes to see Mochida-senpai, the one Tsuna easily beated with his Dying Will Mode. Mochida was staring at him with wide eyes.

Everyone was confused, even Tsuna himself.

* * *

Okay~! This is like, a 3 to 4 chapter omake. To those who always wanted to see Tsuna in Badass Mode at School, Here's your chance!

Sorry for not updating the original story. I'm kinda having a writer's block since there are so many choices I could make.

Demo, I chose the storyline and I'm working on it, so don't worry! I'll update it soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Title**: Famiglia Malfunction

**Cast**: Vongola Tenth Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Guardians, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Byakuran, Sawada Family and its acquaintance, Dino of the Cavallone, Real Funeral Wreaths, etc.

**Genre**: Adventure

**Pairings**: Normal

**Wor****ds**: 9699

**Author's Note**: Well, here is the long-waited-for CHAPTER 4! Enjoy, and Gomennasai for being late!

* * *

The Guardians looked at the three of the Real Funeral Wreaths; Bluebell, Zakuro, and Daisy. They were on the ground, unmoving. Yamamoto had devised a way to join "Attacco di Squalo" with his "Utsushi Ame (Duplicate Rain)" to make a new attack "Sukumaseru Ame (Paralyzing Rain)". It made beings unable to move for as much as the user intended during the attack.

"How boring," Hibari muttered, genuinely disappointed.

"Let's move on for now," Yamamoto said, "More troops might be mobilizing."

The Guardians carved a hole in one of the shutters and walked to the warehouse entrance when they were paused by Chrome's voice.

"What's that sound?" She said rather timidly.

"What sound?" Sasagawa Ryohei asked, unable to hear anything. However, Gokudera heard it too, a strange buzzing sound.

Everyone looked up instinctively, but the next second, a crash resonated, and they were having trouble dodging building debris. A huge white orb emerges among the dust at the destroyed east wall, spilling brilliant light all over the place. A huge explosion occurred, and amidst the chaos, everyone glanced up quickly to see a glint of the golden Sky Flame trapped by the harsh white lgiht,

The Guardians stared in shock, realizing that they were already too late.

Nonetheless, everyone broke out of their momentary pause quickly and dashed to the building as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko wailed, terrified.

_I should've told him. I should've told him that I also loved him as much as he loved me,_ Kyoko's mind screamed with regret.

"Noooooooo!" Her tears and her desperation was coursing through her anguish-filled mind.

Her shout mingled with Tsuna's agonized one. "Aghhhhh-!" It rang through the room. Tears blinded Kyoko's eyes.

* * *

In the orb, Tsuna's memories were turning into hideous nightmares. The Varia Arc flashed through his head, but Xanxus had won, causing Tsuna's Guardians' deaths. Tsuna stood at the back helpless, as his friends fell one by one, knives sticking out of their backs and lightning shaking their bodies.

The TYL Arc too, flashed through, depicting Gokudera and Takeshi's electrocution, Hibari's death, Chrome's agonized scream as her organs disappeared one by one, The Arcobaleno Arc, Reborn, Fong, Colonello dying, Lal killed by a freak accident, Verde releasing non-Trinisette too early.

The Vongola Primo Arc, Asari Ugetsu turning his back on Yamamoto coldly, Lambo crashing into a go-cart full of explosives, Daemon Spade destroying Chrome's mind, Tsuna himself accidently killing Kyoko and Haru by X-Burner, Primo disappearing, Deasom also killing Ryohei, punching his lights out...

Tsuna couldn't stand it anymore. Not having enough power even to raise a finger, he finally **let go of his mind in defeat.** Through the light, Byakuran laughed with triumph.

* * *

_Just a little more, a little more...! _Ryohei thought, as he finally understood the seriousness of this whole affair. _If you die now, Sawada, I'll revive you and shout at you for eternity! Shikkarishirou(Stay Strong)!_

Suddenly, an earsplitting crack came from upstairs, followed by a horrible grinding noise. A branding hot heat surrounded their Vongola Rings. With no warning, they shattered into shards and disappeared.

* * *

A soul wandered along the grass plain. _Hmm... This feels so good. I wonder why I'm here,_ he thought, peaceful and content. He hummed as he strolled through the plains, filled with wild flowers and little green shrubs.

As he looked at the rustling grass, he started to feel uneasy. It was like he was forgetting a totally important thing. But he undid his frown, unable to remember anything. "Sou ka na...(If that's so...)" He said in a very cheerful way. His own tone reminded himself of someone, but he still couldn't remember anything.

No one knows how much time passed, but as the Soul looked out onto the small lake, something glistening in the grass grabbed his attention.

It was a mirror. He walked over to pick it up. In the mirror was his own reflection, a brunette boy with warm brown eyes. Bored, he tried to put it in his pocket unthinkingly. But then, he felt a bulky object in his pockets. Surprised, he took it out. It was a pair of white mittens with 27 knitted on the top with red yarn and a plastic carton full of blue, candy-like objects. Inquisitive, he took 2 candies and popped them into his mouth.

* * *

"Juudaime!"/ "Tsuna!"/ "Sawada!"/ "Boss!" Four people shouted at the same time. The white orb has cleared away as they arrived, and a white-haired teen and a blood-covered brunette were standing facing each other. Byakuran grinned at the Guardians.

"My, my, you've gotten stronger, Shugosha-tachi(Guardians). You actually defeated my upgraded Real Funeral Wreaths!"

No one really paid attention, especially Gokudera. "Teme...!" The Arashi no Shugosha snarled, horrified at the sight of his Juudaime. Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna, and his eyes widened. Next to him, Ryohei stuttered, "Sa-Sawada?"

However, Hibari Kyoya was as calm as usual and indifferent. His sharp eyes traveled to Tsuna's fist and face. The herbivore's eyes were unfocused, and on his hand were his white mittens and blue pills. He raised his eyebrows, thinking, _Okashii(Strange)._

Suddenly, in front of everyone, Byakuran called to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, would you care to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode?"

Tsuna didn't say anything, but he swallowed the pills. However, the flame that erupted from his forehead was colorless, like those Arcobaleno Oshaburi(Pacifiers).

Ryohei frowned. Sawada might die from the loss of blood. He didn't realize the change in Sawada and called out Garoo and took out his sun scapel.

"Oi, Sawada! Let me heal your injuries."

Gokudera groaned inwardly, _That damn musclehead! He doesn't get that there's something wrong with Juudaime other than physical injuries!_

Tsuna's head snapped up, holding Gokudera in his empty gaze. In his eyes, Gokudera glimpsed the sudden sprout of bloodlust. _**Bloodlust.**_

"Shiba-hu, abunai!(Turf-head, watch out!)"

The Arashi no Shugosha's intuition was right. Tsuna's contacts showed 300,000 Fiamma Voltage as he punched Ryohei right through the wall.

Everyone except Hibari flinched. Tsuna slowly turned around to face them, and spoke in a hollow voice.

**"Those who want to hurt Byakuran-sama will have to kill me first."**

* * *

Reborn's sideburns twitched. Dino noticed. He knew that Reborn also had intuition. They both stood up silently and walked out of the room.

"Mazuize(This isn't good), Reborn. Shoichi said all of the Ring markers disappeared." Dino said, as soon as they got out of the Sawada Residence area.

"I noticed," Reborn said in a dark voice, "Well, sorry to our dear enemies, but I'm going to interfere. Are you coming with me, Dino?" Reborn raised his eyebrows under the brim of his fedora.

"Of course. I'll call Romario." Dino whipped out his cell.

Reborn, well aware of his student's uselessness without his subordinates said, "Tell him to come over here with some 15 other reliable men."

* * *

The nameless soul looked again at the mirror, incredulous. There was a _flame_ on his forehead. _Wow,_ he thought. He stared at it for a few minutes. There was something wrong with the flame. _What is it?_ He thought intensely, then realized his flames were _colorless_. Not red, yellow, orange or any other hue. What was it missing other than color?

Mildly uneasy, he looked around the place once more carefully. He remembered what they were called; Grass, trees, flowers, sky, cloud, sun... Then it struck him.

He, the Soul, didn't have a **name**.

What was his name? Who was he? Where did he come from? What was this place? He had no identity, and questions poured down at him. He couldn't think so much at the same time, and suddenly, his flame was extinguished and he felt a pain stronger than anything. It felt like his head was being sliced into half. He covered his head with his hand, crying out in agony.

However, it didn't help anything and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Now it felt like his whole body was on fire.

A small bluish square fell out of his pocket and started to glow. Blinded by the pain, Tsuna didn't notice it. But as it shined, his pains started to ease away.

Gradually, palms covering his head dropped and the Soul blinked. He opened his eyes slowly, and spotted the blue square. As soon as his fingertips touched the string attached to it, familiar voices started to come out of it.

『_Hana, don't be so mean to him._

_But Kyoko, if he seriously likes you, he has to do better than this._

_It's already hard for him. Pushing him further might make him stressed._

_Juudaime's not the one to be stressed because of a meager thing like that!_

_Maa, maa, Gokudera. And Kurokawa, he's pretty amazing, you know._

_Why are you crowding around? If you keep that up, I'll bite you to death._

_Maa, matte(wait), Hibari, calm down!_』

The Soul's eyes went wide. Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Hibari-san... They were all the names of his forgotten friends. And he was...

* * *

_"I don't know what kind of a trick you pulled, but that woman's appearance suddenly changed. But sadly, I can't play around with you anymore. I can't let the big fish, the Vongola no Ame no Shugosha(Vongola's Guardian of the Rain) get away, you know."_

_Desperate footsteps echoed through the empty factory. An explosion rattled the walls. Smoke cleared away to show an unconscious boy sprawled on the ground, and Kyoko found herself against the wall._

_"Little lady, it's your turn now. Don't worry. You won't feel anything." The black-skinned, black-suited man with yellow beard swung his scythe and another explosion followed. A shadow lifted Kyoko up and landed behind the attacker. Kyoko opened her eyes, and found that her savior's eyes have turned gold._

_"Tsu-Tsuna-kun?"_

_"Get back. I'm-"_

* * *

"-going to protect you, even at the cost of my life."

The voice coming from the charm faded away, only to be replaced by the voice of the real person. The blue square, the charm Kyoko made for one special boy went back to his pocket.

The Soul of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, and the boss of his Guardians, regained his identity. His eyes hardened as he put on his gloves and wordlessly generated the X-Burner. His contact lenz gauge started to rise. He took a deep breath.

His X-Burner silently fired upwards, blasting away the ceiling of his fake, peaceful-looking confinement, and Sawada Tsunayoshi muttered darkly in anticipation.

"**EKUZE.**(Here I go.)**"**

* * *

Guardians were having trouble dodging their own boss. They couldn't attack him; not only because Tsuna was their friend, but also he was too fast for them to follow anyways.

In a flash, Tsuna had already knocked down Yamamoto to the ground. Hibari saw an opening and aimed his tonfas at Tsuna's head from the back, but the bewitched Boss merely blasted him away, not even glacing back at him. As his flames got more intense, his contacts showed 450,000 FV.

It was a new record, and it was aimed directly at Yamamoto.

* * *

Tsuna(Well, Tsuna-Soul) was floating in the middle of a void. He gritted his teeth, frustrated. He had blasted the fake world away, but it didn't help much since an endless void replaced it.

"Kuso!" He blasted another X-Burner against the void, but it was a futile attempt. It merely disappeared into the dark.

Suddenly, his golden Vongola Box (A/N: I've heard it was turned into a ring by Verde, but I'll stick with the boxes.) started to shake.

"Na-Tsu," Tsuna said, surprised, then realized that it was their chance. "Wakata(I got it)."

He punched his ring to the box.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reborn smirked.

"What is it?" Dino said, surprised.

"Tsuna's decided to do _it._"

"_It_?" Dino said, bewildered.

Reborn recalled the latest training session Tsuna had with him.

* * *

"Reborn, how am I even supposed to do that?"

"Quit whining, dame-Tsuna." Reborn smacked him upside the head.

"I said, I can't turn into Hyper Dying Will Mode without my Pills!"

"Oh, really?" Reborn's Leon the Chameleon turned into a 100t hammer.

"OK, OK, pause, pause! Don't destroy me with that thing. I'll try!"

Tsuna closed his eyes and calmed down. He set his focus on one thought; _Imagine compressing the energy._

[After 4 hours]

"ARGH!" Tsuna shouted, "Reborn! I can't do it!"

The little hitman's eyes were shadowed by the brim of his fedora.

"Hmph, you're useless," He muttered, "Then, DIE!"

For one second, Tsuna thought he was kidding. But his Hyper Intuition kicked in, and he realized the Killer Intent was being emitted from Reborn.

Tsuna instantly tensed. He was already compressing his energy a lot, but as adrenaline coursed through his body in panic, his Fiamma Voltage increased by hundred-thousands.

He took his defense stance, an intense flame erupting on his forehead.

Reborn smirked, and said, "Yattana(You did it), Tsuna."

Dumb-struck, Tsuna didn't realize Reborn hadn't lowered his gun.

He continued, "You can now go into Hyper Dying Will Mode anytime you want."

Tsuna grinned, relaxed. (A/N: By the way, imagine Tsuna smiling when he's in Hyper Dying Will Mode!)

However, the young Katekyo wasn't finished yet. He started attacking Tsuna so fast and powerfully that Tsuna finally crashed against the stone cliff. After a few seconds, he coughed, gingerly picking himself out of the Tsuna-shaped crater. "What are you doing, Reborn? I thought the training was finished."

"Dame-Tsuna, don't be so naïve. That was only the start of the training. I'm going to try training both you and Na-tsu to go into Attacco Combinato di Vongola Decimo Minore(Combined attack of the Vongola Decimo Minor) Mode."

"Attacco Combinato di Vongola Decimo Minore?"

"A preparation for you and Na-tsu to do a double attack. But Na-Tsu has to go into his original Lione del Cielo form."

"Ehhh? He nearly killed me then!" Tsuna said, his previous "Air of Boss" vanishing.

"This time it'll be different. You two are very close to each other now, like Leon and me. Now do it!"

Tsuna sighed, slightly nervous. He closed his eyes, and inserted his flames into the box. Soon, the forest was filled with fierce orange light.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. _I guess it's time for THAT,_ he thought. With a determined look, he called to Na-tsu mentally.

_Na-tsu?_

_Kyao!_

_Can you come in the form of a full-fledged Lione del Cielo like you did last training?_

_Kyao?_

_Yeah, it's the real deal now._

_Kyao._

_Thank you._

Tsuna punched his O-Sora no Hono into the orange Vongola Box.

An aura with completely different power than normal tingled the atmosphere.

Soon, a flaming Lion with gold wings blazing with fire jumped out to the dark, roaring in a deeper voice than usual and looking intensely at Tsuna with his pair of gold eyes.

Tsuna smiled, and increased his flame level. He said, "Arigato, Na-Tsu. It's been so long since I last saw you like this." He paused, then his smile got wider, The Sky Lion's lips pulled back with humor, very much like Tsuna's own smirk.

Both the man and the Lion took a deep breath, then the wielder stated calmly, "Na-tsu, Core wo shimashou.(Let's do this.)"

_**"Cambio Forma moda Versione Speciale, il Boato del Lione del Cielo!"**_

* * *

_**Translation:** Change Form Special Version mode, the Roar of the Sky Lion_

* * *

Ryca: WELL? WELL? WELLLLLL?

Malo: Basically, she means, "Was our story worth the wait?"

Ryca: Kyah-hahahaha!

Malo: She's really proud of herself. Anyways, the ones wondering about the Omake, it'll be update when I can't update on time, as a token of apology. *smirks* I sound so formal. Ja-ne!

**Reviews Bring Updates.**

If you like this fanfic and want it to continue, please press the button right here.

V


	6. Omake, Omake! : Target Infinity 2

Target Infinity #1: Tsuna's Namimori, Or the Vongola Boss's Namimori?

Set: Somewhere between the end of the Byakuran-Fighting Arc and the Simmon Familglia Arc

Start of: Chapter 2: The Difference of Brown Eyes and Orange Eyes

~REJIME~

* * *

"Na-Nani? Why are you all looking at me? Ehehehe..." Tsuna laughed nervously, overwhelmed by the stares he was receiving. Gokudera and Yamamoto was grinning. Their Boss's training was kicking in his ordinary life. It was kinda cool to see him like this.

"Hehehe, sasuga Tsuna dazo(As expected from Tsuna.)." Yamamoto laughed out loud, reverting people's attention away from Tsuna. The said person laughed sheepishly again and let go of Mochida-senpai. He backed away slowly, rubbing his arm, and eyeing Tsuna with caution.

As Mochida was about to leave the school yard, a teacher grabbed his collar and hissed in his ear.

"What are you doing, getting almost beat by a freshman? Mochida, I know you're better than that." The teacher's name was Nezu, yes, the same Nezu-sensei that tried to expell Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera from Namimori Middle. He was furious that his students found out about his bluff. He wanted revenge.

He had set up a plan to use Mochida to beat Tsuna up and use fake witnesses to tell the Principal that Tsuna has attacked Mochida first. However, his plan wasn't going as he thought.

Mochida gulped, and set out once again to attack the brunette. Far away, he could see the familiar, gravity-defying hair sticking up in all places. His eyes moved to his fists. _Tsuna had pulled out almost all of his hair_, he thought with hate. That propelled him to attack again. However, his target wasn't Tsuna anymore. _If he values his fri__ends that much, I'll show him that I'm not afraid to even attack his precious kanojou(girl)._

Tsuna again, felt a hostile presence. But he already knew that Mochida would come once more. He quickly turned around, preparing himself for the attack, but blinked in confusion as he turned away from Tsuna and started to go across the school ground. _But there's no one there, not even Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun._ He kept looking out for his friends. Then he realized. Kyoko-chan was with Kurokawa Hana, sitting on the bench, looking at a sparrow.

Mochida walked up in front of the amber-eyed girl.

"Mochida-senpai?" Asked Kyoko, unable to comprehend the situation she was in. The next second, as she felt the sharp whoosh of a wooden katana(sword), Tsuna simply appeared out of thin air and blocked the hit with his forearm.

A thud echoed through the school, startling the students. They turned around to see Tsuna standing in front of Kyoko defensively, a katana touching his arm. Tsuna winced, Kyoko gasped, and Mochida looked triumphant. However, unfortunately for him, Tsuna was already toughened up by Reborn's attacks and whimsy hits like these didn't even bruise him. He straightened up and grabbed Mochida's katana with one hand, braking it into half. He didn't even use both hands.

Mochida already knew he was in a huge mess. The expression on Tsuna's face wasn't just anger. He looked genuinely furious, looking so not like the kind, happy dame-Tsuna he normally was.

Tsuna raised his face, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Suddenly, a flame erupted from his head and his eyes turned orange. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice didn't even resemble the slightest tone of the normal dame-Tsuna. It was more like, a mafia boss speaking, if that was even possible.

"Mochida, I don't care what you try to do to me, but if you pull any of my friends in your whimsy attempts, I'll deal with you personally." Tsuna said with an impassive face, but anyone could hear the anger barely suppressed in his voice. Mochida gulped once again unintentionally. He felt his life was in forfeit.

He whistled quickly, and suddenly, all of the men in the Kendo club were surrounding Tsuna and Mochida. Gokudera tried to break in, but men with huge, bulging muscles moved up in front of him. Tsuna called to him, "Gokudera, don't try anything rash. Just break in when I give you the sign."

"Hai, Juudaime." Gokudera retreated, no sign of fear in his eyes, but rather, excitement.

Tsuna smirked, making the men uneasy. "I haven't been training for so long. Thanks, Mochida, for providing me an excellent chance to practice."

"U-Urusai!" Mochida shouted, uncertainity wavering his voice.

"Maa, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He suddenly turned his head and looked at the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya. "Hibari-san, permission to beat up these bastards who tried to attack a female student from Nami Middle?" Hibari nodded curtly, as if he wanted to beat Mochida up himself. (A/N: Don't get ideas. I'm not really into pairings like HibaxKyoko or HibaxTsuna, etc.)

Tsuna grinned, and put his hand into his pocket. In actuality, Tsuna's been fed up by senpai(Upperclassmen)s that were ignoring him and calling him dame-Tsuna, ruining his school textbook and punching him in the guts whenever they felt so. He already got a whole lifetime's worth of that during fighting Byakuran. He was already punched 7 times, called names 23 times, and found 2 textbooks soiled by his _fellow_ classmates only this morning.

He pulled out his X-Gloves, which has already turned into the form of Decimo's Gloves.

All of the students were looking with awe. The whimpiest kid in their school was suddenly Badass, making himself look incredibly cool, along with his friends like Yamamoto and Gokudera. Girls squealed, already promising each other to make fanclubs. Boys looked impressed and quizzical at the same time.

"Juudaime, don't go all out on him, please. You might kill him." Gokudera said in concern, not for the insolent upperclassmen but for Tsuna's permanent records(A/N: Not that it matters much, since Tsuna's the boss of a _Mafia Famiglia_). Tsuna grinned cheerfully at him, relieving the Arashi(Storm).

Tsuna's fist lighted up with flames of incredible colors, a clear red-orange bristling with heat and power.

Hibari held up a sign that said, "Round One of Sakura Jissen Matsuri, Herbivore vs More Herbivore" with a bored expression.

* * *

Did you like it? I wasn't really satisfied, though. Next time, I'll bring you a better chapter of the omake! Sumimasen!


	7. Chapter 5: Sacrifice

The long awaited chapter 5! Hope you do enjoy. Of course, if you please, R&R!

Oh, and the omake continues! It'll be like alternating the original story and the omake, but not like one by one always, so it could either be omake or the original story that comes with the next update.

Again, thank you for all of your constant support,

Ryca&MAlo: Hontoni Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

An explosion shook the void. It was a rather strange phenomenon. It was like, the void was warping, contracting and shaking unstably at the same time. Soon all of the dark corners of the void were filled with rays of light, bright orange ones burning off the unwelcoming black substance.

The glow got brighter and kept enlarging itself, almost moving like a real animal. With a huge ripping sound, a slight crack appeared in the edges of the void and it started running down, tearing the whole place apart.

A boy with glowing orange eyes looked on with a slight smile.

* * *

Yamamoto closed his eyes. If he had to die, he would, willingly, especially if he was going to die in Tsuna's hands. He chuckled slightly, remembering a notorious incident of the past.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:Flashback:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

People shouted all around him.

"Hey Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

He put on a sad smile, and told them, "Heh. Sorry, but that's not true." He looked once again at his bandaged arm. "After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left."

Desperate ones shouted in disbelief, "He's serious? No way..."

A girl shouted, "That fence is rusty and might fall apart any time, too!"

Yamamoto didn't think about such things like that, but only thought about the conversation he had with Tsuna. Amidst of chaos, a boy fell to the ground behind Yamamoto. It was the thought-of person, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto slightly cocked his head. "Tsuna?"

He could see the small brunette trying to stutter a few words. He just slightly shook his head and with a sympathetic look, told the boy, "If you came to stop me, it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings." He paused and looked straight at Tsuna.

"For someone that's called dame-Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

Tsuna thought for a second among hearing these words, and started to speak up.

"No... You and I are different."

Yamamoto felt a sharp pang of disappointment. "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me?"

Tsuna panicked, and quickly denied the accusation, "N-no, that's wrong! It's because I'm no good!" He swallowed, and continued, "Unlike you, I've never put effort into one single thing... I arrogantly told you _effort_ and such, but I've really done nothing. Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, unlike you, I've never had such deep thoughts. What I said yesterday was a lie, I'M SO SORRY!"

Tsuna ended his brief speech and as usual, started to run away. Yamamoto suddenly grabbed him from behind, calling, "Wait, Tsuna-"

Unfortunately for both of them, the railing had to break exactly at that moment, and both Yamamoto and Tsuna started to fall, fall...

A baby loaded his shotgun, and shot it at the pathetic boy.

Yamamoto felt a fast burst of energy and looked at Tsuna. He screamed, "RE-BORN!"

The whole thing felt like a flash, Tsuna suddenly turning mid-air and grabbing Yamamoto, bouncing on the ground while holding on to his friend, but one thing was for sure.

Yamamoto felt warm, so warm to feel that somebody actually would sacrifice oneself to save himself.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:End of Yamamoto's Flashback:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Hmm, how ironic,_ he thought, _The person who actually told me to live on now wants to end my life._ Yamamoto put on a sad smile, one that was very similar to the smirk he had when he was at the rooftop an year ago. He braced himself for Tsuna's punch.

It never came.

* * *

Gokudera watched the whole situation unfold. Yamamoto tackled to the ground, Tsuna adversing, his fist coming down. _Juudaime, why are you doing this to us?_ He thought with angst.

Everyone closed their eyes, expecting the worst to unfold.

All of a sudden, a resonating sound was heard, and Tsuna abruptly moved back about 10 feet. The Arashi blinked. Another resonating sound came, and Tsuna collapsed to the ground, grunting as he held is head with gloved hands. His hands started shaking, and he howled, the sound of genuine pain. "Urgh-!"

An shining, orange light filled the room. Tsuna slowly rose up into the air, writhing and shaking his head in confusion. Hibari raised his eyebrows. Tsuna started spinning mid air, cold, white substance being emitted and turning into lumps around him in a circular line. Something resonated once more, and after a cracking, grinding sound, Tsuna finally opened his eyes.

He smiled, still looking painful, but looking very much like his warm, normal self. He spoke in a cheerful voice, "Gomen, minna(Sorry, everyone). Took me so long, didn't it?"

* * *

Byakuran took in a sharp breath. Ryohei laughed out loud. "That's EXTREMELY Sawada!" Chrome smiled, her purple eye looking mockingly at Byakuran. Byakuran paled and stepped back, or that's what everyone thought so.

Every one of the Shugoshas felt a searing pain in their shoulders as Byakuran's Mini Shiro Ryu(White Dragon)s each embedded themselves in their respective targets.

From their tails, a white orb trailed down and got inserted into the Guardians. Several sounds of breaking souls fell the room, and Tsuna looked on with horror as his friends' eyes got unfocused.

"Go-Gokudera? Yamamoto? Hibari-san? Chrome? Oni-san? Lambo?"

Taking the Decimo's brief moment of shock as advantage, a white beam, which was Byakuran's Shiro Ubi(White Finger) flew over to a certain baby and a little lady, hitting the ceiling above them and making shards crashing down. Kyoko fainted.

Tsuna had a stricken expression. It slowly turned into that of fury. "What have you done...?"

Tsuna was so angry that he could barely speak. Byakuran merely laughed softly and looked expectantly at the Decimo. The Decimo's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, and he muttered, "Operation X." An announcer's voice came from the headset. "Ryokaishimashita, Boss(Roger, Boss.)"

Byakuran didn't show any emotion except glee and his voice was merry. "Do you think that you can defeat me with an attack you already used on me? I think not!" His eyes turned dark, and as Tsuna fired his X-Burner, Byakuran pushed Kikyo and Torikabuto between himself and Tsuna mecilessly. As the leftover flames cleared away, Tsuna could see two charred, shapeless bodies laid out before Byakuran.

The said person grinned. _Of course, he doesn't have any feelings for his subordinates. They're a shame to him._ Tsuna thought grimly. A leaving of a great section of his leftover energy cleared away his point blank anger, and helped him think rationally again.

_If I can get a way to use Il Boato del Lione del Cielo directly on Byakuran, I can destroy him._ Tsuna set his mind on that idea, and was about to call to Na-tsu, when suddenly, all of his Guardians moved in front of the former Millefiore Boss.

_Oh god._ "If Decimo wants to injure Byakuran-sama, we'll kill you ourselves." The said in unison, no feelings in their voice, just like a robot.

* * *

Reborn and Dino was in front of the warehouse. The door was locked with several barriers and huge locks. Reborn abruptly grunted, a mixture of annoyance and concern, and said in a controlled voice. "Don't do it, dame-Tsuna."

Dino could also feel something tinging the air. "What is this feeling, Reborn? It's ominous."

Reborn said in a dark voice. "Tsuna's going to sacrifice himself to kill Byakuran again and protect his Famiglia, as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

* * *

Tsuna set his resolve. His mind became eerily blank and he felt so calm. Unusually calm. Many people said when one's about to die, they re-witness their lives in a flash, but Tsuna didn't feel any of that. All that he thought was, _I'm going to kill Byakuran and make people safe again. Safe from enemies, safe from danger, and safe from **me**._

Meanwhile, Byakuran was watching Tsuna's expression. He was hiding it well, but he just loathed that look. That determined, grim look that was full of resolve. Byakuran himself once saw it, when he battled Tsunayoshi 10 years later. He mentally ordered the bewitched Guardians,_ Once Tsunayoshi-kun tries to attack me, block him and attack him in every way you can, do you understand?_ All of the transfixed ones nodded slightly, showing no emotion.

Tsuna at last called to Na-tsu. The Sky Lion already realized that his master has decided to sacrifice himself, a noble attempt and a display of protection, and Na-tsu also decided to die along with his master.

_Tsuna._ The Sky Lion actually something besides its cute "Kyao" and also, spoke in an unusually deep and mature voice._ I'm always with you._

Tsuna nodded internally, mentally sending gratitude to his lifelong companion._ We're going to do this in a count of 10, Na-tsu. _The Lion sent Tsuna encouraging words. Na-tsu nuzzled Tsuna mentally with affection and unsaid farewell.

Tsuna felt sad but glad; he would be able to save his friends, and Na-tsu will be there with him. He cast a final glance at his beloved Kyoko-chan. _Please, everyone, forgive me. I was the one who pulled you into all of this mess. Don't mourn for me. _Tsuna smiled sadly. "Operation Finale(Final Operation)," He whispered, and the announcer answered, "Hai, Boss." Was it just his imagination or did the announcer actually sound a little sad?

10, 9, 8, 7... Tsuna looked at his Guardians' faces. _I'll never forget them,_ Tsuna made an oath.

...6, 5, 4... Mamman, please forgive me for this. And tell Dad hi, and that I never hated him.

...3, 2... _"Thank you for staying with me all the time, never running away from any danger,** Risveglio con Fortuna.**" _Tsuna whispered to his Vongola Box. The Sky Lion inside widened his eyes. Tsuna actually called him by his real name. Na-tsu's original name, Risveglio con Fortuna meant **"Awakening with Luck,"** which was exactly what Tsuna needed now. Clear tears sprang to both Tsuna's and the O-Sora no Raion(Lion of the Great Sky)'s eyes at the hidden farewell.

...1... _Thank you, everyone._

_**0**_.

"_**Natsu, Cambio Forma moda Versione Speciale, il Boato del Lione del Cielo."**_

Those were the words Tsuna spoke out as he sprinted towards Death.

* * *

Reborn and Dino was almost blown away by the explosion. Half of the whole Namimori was blown away, but thankfully, there were no casualties. Sirens could be heard throughout the whole town.

Reborn took in a hitching breath. Dino fell on his knees, tears overflowing from his eyes and falling drop by drop on the ground.

* * *

Guardians opened their eyes. They all had a terrible headache. It took them a few seconds to remember where this was, why they were here, and what just happened.

As the memory hit them, they were up and standing in a flash, and everyone set a defensive stance. Then they realized that instead of Byakuran, there was a pile of ash in the exact same location. They slowly turned their heads toward the opposite side of the room.

They could see Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Tenth with a warm smile on his face. Without noticing, every Guardian, even Hibari, smirked slightly at the sight of their smiling boss, light almost radiating from his face.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't and staggered. It was only then did the Guardians realize the state their boss was in. On Tsuna's chest, was a huge gaping hole. On his sides were burn marks and slashes. His arms jutted out in strange angles.

Those damages were all inflicted by Guardians themselves. The hole was dug out by Gokudera's Flame Arrow, the slash marks done by Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki, which was now completely covered in Tsuna's blood. Burn marks were done by Chrome's illusion, the First Path and Lambo's moda Difesa. Tsuna's armbones were shattered by Hibari's tonfas.

Tsuna swayed, blood dripping from his wounds. Gokudera tried to run to him, but his own body wouldn't react.

The last thought Tsuna had as he slowly fell to the ground was: _It's Cold..._

The last Vongola ring on Tsuna's hand dissolved.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead.**

* * *

*Sob* I actually *Sob* WROTE THAT? *Sob*

Please, don't kill me! Eeek!

Character death implied, but you gotta read the next chapter to find out what happens!

I know, I know, you all want Tsuna to kick someone's butt.

I also know that I've left you with a totally humongous cliffhanger!

Hahaha, this must feel like torture to you all. *Clears Throat* Sorry, that was mean.

Anyways, please read on, and review!

_Authors live out of review. If I don't have some, I'll probably starve to death and I won't be able to write anymore._

_You sure don't want that, do you?_


	8. Chapter 6: Anguish but Hope

I'm sorry for the wait! Our family had to go on a vacation to some mountain, so I couldn't update! Gosh, this was a depressing chapter.

* * *

The next few days went by in a dazed flash. Tsuna's body was retrieved, matters were settled with the local police, Tsuna's funeral was arranged to be held in a few days.

Almost nobody was able to think rationally, and often you would see a few family members(both biological and official) sitting, looking hollow in Tsuna's room. But that simple blessed mindlessness was only given to normal friends or close acquaintances like Kurokawa Hana, Basil, Lal Mirch, Haru, etc. The real problem was the Guardians, Nana, Iemitsu, Kyoko, Dino, and even if he hid it, Reborn.

The Guardians were like the living dead; they didn't eat, sleep, talk, nor show any expression, even tears. Gokudera trudged by people, not even bothering to give them distasteful looks or curses. Yamamoto had long lost his smile since Tsuna died. Chrome never talked, even towards Ken or Chikusa, and surprisingly, she had blocked away Rokudo Mukuro in her inner world.

Lambo never asked for sweets again, and just started blankly at the floor; that is, when he wasn't crying in his sleep.

Hibari hadn't attended school for a week, a record time, neither did he bit anyone to death for a week, also a record time.

No neighbors could see Ryohei jogging in the mornings or hear him screaming, "EXTREME!"

Kyoko didn't laugh, talk, eat, sleep, nor think. She hated herself for holding back her confession a few days ago.

Nana cried for seven days straight, worrying everyone, and Iemitsu never came out of Tsuna's room. Every once in a while he would mutter, "I shouldn't have involved him... What the hell... No!" That's when everyone had to come up to Tsuna's room to refrain him from trying to commit suicide.

Dino went totally blank, and along with him, all of the Cavallone Famiglia ceased action.

Reborn's inner mind was a total wreck. Of all the students, Tsuna was the brightest, the most compassionate, the strongest, and the most attached student with the Katekyo. Reborn was bleeding inside, his previous goals and accomplishments nothing but a pile of trash in the narrowest corner of his mind.

The funeral date was looming up.

* * *

Everyone was wearing suits, even Lambo and I-Pin.

Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera. He sensed the Arashi(Storm) was about to explode with anger and angst, so Yamamoto silently took Gokudera to an empty clearing.

He leaned on the tree, looking at Gokudera. Gokudera's green eyes were clouded with emotion. The Ame(Rain) said in a quiet tone, "You can spit it out in front of us Guardians, you know."

Gokudera took in a sharp, hissing breath. Yamamoto was always best at talking to Gokudera, since he was his best friend even though Gokudera denied it with a lot of colorful swearing.

_(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this is NOT yaoi fanfic! Demo, no offense to yaoi-loving readers.)_

Gokudera started to speak in a strained voice.

"I... killed... him... Yakyu-baka... I, his right-arm man, killed him myself... I couldn't help anything... I could see him clearly, trying to go past me, but I couldn't move, and I saw myself Flame Arrow target him... I was trapped... it felt like I was in a glass container.. I pounded and pounded... but meanwhile... the damn finger pulled the trigger... Juudaime's expression, his expression..."

The silvered-haired Storm started to cry, for the first time. Tears dripped from his eyes, falling to the wet forest ground. He fell to his knees, and howled in a mixture of feelings.

"Do you... do you know... what he mouthed... to me... while... my flame was going through him...?"

Gokudera sqeezed out between tears. Yamamoto's own tears were flowing down his face.

"He said... he said..." Gokudera's mouth started to twist into a grotesque expression that was between a sob and and a...

"_Thanks, Gokudera-kun, for staying beside me all the time. After this whole thing, can you please not cry but smile? You know I hate people crying, ne?_"

Smile. Yamamoto fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him.

Rain started to fall, as the other Shugosha(Guardians) walked towards the clearing, everyone silently shedding tears.

* * *

Reborn was sitting at his office, which was in fact Tsuna's desk drawer, when a green-haired, spectacled baby knocked on his door. Reborn told the visitor to come in.

Verde, the Kaminari no Arcobaleno(Arcobaleno of Lightening) walked through the double-doors and set a file on Reborn's desk. A blue-eyed, tall women stood outside. On her neck was an _orange __pacifier._

"This is-?" The sun Arcobaleno muttered in shock.

* * *

Six people were sitting on the ground. Everyone was calming down.

They stood up in unison, their faces showing resolve. Of course, Hibari with his impassive face. Ryohei said, "Since Sawada's gone now, it's our duty to protect the innocent, for that's what he would've done."

"It's time for the Funeral." Chrome spoke for the first time in a week, holding her trident for support.

Suddenly, a subordinate came running up to them. Hibari was about to bite him to death with his tonfas, but Yamamoto caught him. The subordinate spoke, his pants gradually subsiding.

"Cu-Custodi della Vongola(Gu-Guardians of Vongola), please come quickly! The Decimo's coffin is-"

The _Custodi della Vongola_ glanced at each other in alarm. That was all they needed before they dashed through the forest headed toward Tsuna's coffin.

* * *

"Aria, are you sure about this?" Reborn called to the blue-eyed women worriedly.

Verde replied instead, rather confidently, "I have the uttermost trust that this plan will succeed."

Reborn wasn't convinced, and he re-read the papers that Verde has brought.

"Verde, if your so-called _plan_ goes wrong, we could be facing two of the most insanely strong mafia bosses ever recorded in world history." Reborn said.

Verde snorted and talked right back to him.

"You know, Reborn, we're speaking about _your_ student here, not mine. But I somehow get the idea that you don't want your brightest student back, you know? I'm more excited than you are, strangely. If you want, we could cancel this plan and get on with the funeral."

Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"Verde, you know I want Tsuna back. But this... this is too crazy. It's dangerous."

"Since when was the Sun Arcobaleno the cautious and the timid one? I thought that you were one of the strongest and the erm, the most reckless Arcobaleno among us."

"True, but if this plan goes wrong, we all die, and there's gonna be global war, a huge amount of carnage, a lot of people going insane, and so on." Aria spoke instead of Reborn.

Verde grinned. "Sounds perfect. Let's do it!"

* * *

Ryohei arrived first, only to be stupefied by the scene. Gokudera screeched to a halt next to him, Yamamoto and Hibari following. Last came Chrome, being the weakest among the Custodi(Guardians). They all stood, too stunned to move.

The long-time-no-see Arcobaleno, Aria of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, stood in front of the Decimo's coffin, her hands clasped together. Her expression resembled that of Uni's ten years later. Reborn stood beside Aria with Verde, his eyes shadowed. On the emblem was a pile of ash.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed when he realized where that ash came from. Utmost fury, one of his most rare expressions, showed up on his face.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Aria, Reborn, Verde?"

All of the Guardians' eyes moved towards Yamamoto in surprise. He never cursed, but now, he had his teeth gritted with anger.

"That ash, isn't that from.. from Byakuran?" He said with unbridled fury in his voice.

The Guardians looked stricken. They glared at Verde, thinking he had set this whole thing up, making them one of his _experiments_.

Reborn, with the gift of reading minds, told them, "I set this thing up. You have no right to interfere."

All of the Shugoshas had an expression that told him they didn't give it a damn. Hibari simply walked up to the coffin, about the swipe the whole vile thing away from the coffin.

Reborn suddenly moved with light-speed, giving everyone a sharp hit on the back of their neck, paralyzing and making them pass out. He alone, carried them away to the same clearing they came from.

* * *

Chrome was the first to wake up. She abruptly stood up, and saw the black-suited Katekyo sitting on a rock with his arms crossed. She thought he didn't realize she was up, until the Baby started speaking.

"Verde is trying to revive Tsuna."

That announcement worked like a miraculous spell and woke everyone up. Of course, Gokudera was the first to snarl out. "Juudaime's revival has nothing to do with Byakuran's remains."

Reborn ignored him and continued, "A few days ago, when Tsuna died, Aria sensed something and visited Verde. In her dream, she heard a song about the clam being one with seawater. Verde, as usual, turned it into a theory and brought it to my office."

At that point, Reborn took out a file from his coat pocket and laid it out.

"Verde thought the Sea had to do something with the bearer of the Mare Ring, and the Clam, well, with the bearers of the Vongola Rings. He made a hypothesis that if the Mare Ring was brought back to the present world, so would the Vongola ring – In other words, if Byakuran would go into Tsuna's mind and confront him, Tsuna's detached soul would flow back into his body."

"Is that even possible?" Ryohei asked, incredulous, but a glimmer of hope showing in his eyes.

"Well, with what Uni showed us 10 years later, it seems possible. After all, Aria is Uni's mother. However," Reborn's expression darkened, "if things go wrong, Byakuran might completely destroy Tsuna's soul in the process, and he could come back to life instead. That's why, in order to prevent that from happening, we need the Vongola Rings."

"But the problem is, Reborn-san, our Vongola Rings have disappeared." Chrome said, sadness tainting her voice.

* * *

A girl wandered around the Giglio Nero Mansion. She had her grandmother, Luche's Turban on her hand, and she wore a cloak with a similar design, a white 6-leaved flower on the white cloth. A yellow-haired man walked up to her. She abruptly spun around, facing the man, and spoke, "Hello, Gamma."

The man, Gamma, looked suspiciously at the girl. She looked similar to his boss. "Who are you, intruder?"

"I'm Uni, the next heir of the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

Gamma looked shocked. _The Boss...had...a daughter...?_

"I'm sorry for my sudden apprearance, but can I ask you a favor? Please take me to the Namimori Forest."

* * *

Everyone went back to the funeral place.

Reborn sighed. "Verde, we're in a pinch. After all, this plan can't be accomplished without the rings, right?"

Verde looked somber. "Maybe if we can have another person with the abilities similar to Aria, we can proceed."

Aria looked back at them. "There's no one." She looked sympathetically at the Guardians.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind them.

**_"That's not true, mother. Uni, of the Giglio Nero Family has arrived."_**

* * *

Minna-san! It seems like you'll have to wait a couple of days before I can update again. Midterms are coming up *Grunt* so I have to study *Another Grunt*

However, the following chapters will be merrier! HAHAHAHA...HAHAHA...HAHA...HA.

Anyways, thanks for all of your concern, and many people who guided me through this, er, pinch, thanks so much! YOu TOTALLy HELPEd Me A LOt!

~Busy Ryca Out

Wait, before that, can you all please read my message on the review section(tab)? It's not really important, but still, um... it explains my, uh, predicament LOL.

~Ryca Out, Truly


	9. Chapter 7: Rise to Shine, Once Again

Ryca: Ohaio, Minna-san!

Malo: It's us! (Well, technically, it's just me, RycaMalo. I'm actually one person... heheheh)

Ryca: I somehow miraculously wrote between classes and... POOF!

Malo: I managed to find all of the parts of Chapter 7 I've written...

Ryca: And we were able to put them together! It's a miracle!

(Yeah, I've written all over the place; my desk, my notebook, my post-it, my whatever...)

Malo: I guess this is the "Long-awaited for" chapter, isn't it? Drumroll, please...

Ryca: *Bangs the desk, but it brakes into half* Ooops...

Malo: *Face-palms* Forget it, here is the Chapter 7.

* * *

"_That's not true, mother. Uni of the Giglio Nero Family has arrived."_

"Uni?" Aria said, totally bewildered.

Gathered people looked at Uni, expecting a teenage girl with a big hat and a cloak. However, what they saw wasn't a teenage girl. Instead, a small child looking like she was barely around 7 stood next to a much younger Gamma.

_Of course, _the Guardians thought,_ It's ten years before now._

Aria stared at her daughter, stuttering a lot of questions at once.

"Ga-Gamma, what the meaning of this? Uni, how do you even know about the Giglio Nero Famiglia, let alone arriving at the mansion? And do you even know the skill you're now talking about? Where did you even find that hat and the cloak?"

Uni looked at her mother, Aria, and the other Guardians, and smiled.

"I'm sure all of you are very surprised. The reason I'm here is, since I'm the next heir of the Sky Arcobaleno, I'm granted with the power of memory. All of the moments I shared with you are engraved on my mind."

She paused and looked at the ground, a little gloomy, and continued.

"Plus, it seems the staying with Byakuran has rubbed off on me, since I gained the abilities to see through some parallel futures, but only slightly, though. However, these set of memories are the clearest in my mind."

Gokudera and the others looked at Uni sympathetically at Uni.

"It would've been tough for her young mind, since her memories of the era was the darkest of all."

Reborn said, looking at his niece.

"Oji-sama(Uncle)..." Uni said, feeling a little better since the people in front of her had gone through the same thing together with her future self. She had missed every terribly, including the Sun Arcobaleno.

"It was really a reckless thing you did in the future, Uni. Tsuna had been really gloomy for days. No doubt he was thinking the whole thing was his own fault."

Uni's face fell again, and she glanced hollowly at the black coffin with the Vongola Crest on.

"I never thought about the possibility of Sawada-san being killed in the present... Especially by a revived Byakuran... I thought he was harmless now, since his main source of power has been removed..."

Reborn's eyes became shadowed, and he said in a dark voice, "All of us has been too naïve to think that there would be no more insanely strong enemies both in the future _and_ the present. According to Byakuran's actions, it seems there is a mastermind behind this scheme."

"Hai, Oji-sama. I thought so too."

During the long pause caused by everyone emerged deep in thought, Aria broke out of her shock, confused. Of course, she didn't have _any_ idea what they were talking about since she's never been to the future. To worsen it, she didn't know Uni knew the whole deal about the Arcobaleno and the Tri Ni Sette. She had tried to protect her daughter since her birth from such dangerous knowledges, and she never told her about those things. Gamma had no clue, too. Unfortunately, they weren't included in the people the Arcobaleno selected to transfer memories to.

* * *

Uni and the Guardians had to narrate to them about the events they had to go through in the future for the next few hours. By the time they were done, it was already sunset.

Aria sighed, processing all the information. "I guess it's no longer use to hide these things from you, then, Uni?"

Uni looked at the ground. Aria took in a breath, and looked at the dying sun.

She let it out again, and stood up.

"It's time."

Yamamoto looked at the orange sky, a million thoughts going through his head.

"Uni, you know what you have to do along with your mother, don't you?"

Verde spoke to the tiny girl.

Uni just nodded. She would have to be her mother's power source since Aria now had to bring out the Vongola Rings as well as the two souls.

If it had been Aria alone, she probably would've had to fire off her _Inochi no Honno_(Flame of Life), shortening her lifespan by a significant amount. However, since Uni was here now, Aria could focus on bringing the souls and the artifacts back from the brink of expiration, thus raising the chance of success.

Verde smiled (though he's always smiling his trademark creepy smirk) and told himself, "I'll have to record the data on my lab for additional experiments." He opened a trapdoor (that was somehow mysteriously right underneath himself) and disappeared, leaving Reborn, Aria, Gamma, and a set of Guardians emerged deep in various thoughts.

Ryohei put on a troubled expression.

"Pao-Pao shishou(master)," (A/N: Ryohei calls Reborn as Pao-Pao shishou since he normally appears in front of Ryohei in that form/costume) "didn't you say if this fails, Bykuran would come back to life instead of Sawada?"

Reborn glanced at the Sun Guardian and gave a curt nod, not wanting to even think about the negative outcome.

Yamamoto's expression was unreadable, though he clearly looked serious.

Chrome glanced at the Guardians, and clasped her hands together and raised it in front of her face.

Reborn and Uni noticed her movement, and looked at her, curious but apprehensive at the same time.

The girl in attention simply closed her eyes, ready to proceed to doing something that was needed the most to everyone and also to herself.

She was planning to reopen the mental portal between herself and Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

The young prisoner of Vindice was strolling along the lake in his mental world. There was a frown on his face. Even though it was a light one, his insides were tumbling with worry and despair. He remembered the last time he was able to contact his beloved Nagi – Chrome's real name. Her mind was swiveling with agony and sorrow, its emotion so strong that Mukuro himself almost got caught by the current of feelings.

_Something serious must be happening, I know that already quite clearly,_ Mukuro thought to himself. He longed to talk to the purple-eyed girl, but to his frustration, she had blocked him away.

He was feeling despair because of two things; first, that Nagi blocked him away, and second, he wasn't able to know what's going on out there even though things were feeling quite serious.

He stood up abruptly and kicked a small tree, making it topple.

* * *

Aria stood up, her hands forming a circle around her Orange Pacifier.

"Uni," She told her daughter without looking at her, "It's time to try reviving Sawada-kun."

Uni nodded grimly, her smile disappearing as she started to carry out the process.

Soon, a bright light flooded the clearing.

* * *

Chrome whispered inside her mind. _Mukuro-sama, where are you? We need you..._ She was trying to get to her subconscious state, since that was the most likely place that Mukuro's illusion was located. She felt desperate, to find someone that could comfort her and hold her like a small child. She also needed to ask him a favor.

* * *

Mukuro sat among the tall vegetation, chewing a strand of long, green grass.

That when he suddenly felt something. It felt familiar. It felt like... Nagi.

* * *

_Mukuro-sama, please answer me. I'm sorry for doing such a horrible thing. I should have blocked you away. I need you. _Chrome repeated, almost chanting, inside her mind. She was afraid Mukuro's consciousness might have disappeared when she blocked his imaginary world away.

* * *

Mukuro heard it clearly now, and even though he hid it, he felt warm. To tell the truth, he was only hiding how lonely he was, located all alone in the speck middle of ice land – basically speaking about Vindice's whereabouts. _Nagi,_ he thought, and slowly stood up.

Nagi was running towards him from the end of the field.

A genuine smile lighted up his face.

* * *

Aria's face paled, and she started breathing heavily.

"What is it, Aria-san?" Yamamoto spoke to her worriedly, as Gamma tried to run to his boss, but to be stopped by her flames.

"I don't know, but I think since I'm not full in my power now, my body is subconsciously refusing to emit flames point blank."

"Th-then..." Gokudera's voice faltered. Hibari looked away, letting a frown appear on his face.

Chrome smiled, and said rather confidently, "Aria-san, I can help you, no Mukuro-sama can help you."

Everyone looked up in surprise. Chrome smiled, and stated.

"Mukuro-sama's back in contact." Reborn smirked.

* * *

Mukuro was waiting for Chrome's return under the spruce tree. She told him all about what happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_How tiring,_ he thought, _unless I help him get revived, there would be no way to for me to possess him, would there?_

He heard a rustle, disrupting his thoughts. He opened his eyes... to see Chrome's determined face. He smiled. "Shall we go?"

* * *

An indigo mist surrounded the Kokuyo girl, then cleared away, revealing the original Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro. Without saying anything, he lit a flame on the tip of his finger(since the Vongola ring disappeared) and inserted it to the Mist Vongola Box. Daemon Spade no Ma Lenzu(Daemon Spade's Devil Lenz) appeared, stationing itself in front of Rokudo Mukuro's red eye.

He laughed his trademark _Ku-fu-fu_, positioning the lenz with his fingers to view better.

Gokudera muttered, "That bastard, not bothering to show himself 'till the last minute."

In the corner, Hibari's eyes glinted dangerously at the sight of his lifelong enemy, and took out his tonfas. Reborn noticed, and cocked his Leon-Gun at him instantly, effectively making the raven-haired Fuuki iinchou freeze.

Meanwhile, the Devil Lenz started functioning, emitting a sharp, dark blue light. Mukuro gazed through the lenz thoughtfully, and thought, _That woman has too much thoughts inside her mind. Guess I'll have to get rid of them. _He walked over to Aria, dodging her Sky Flame Barrier, and sank the tip of his trident next to her. It shimmered, then a wisp of mist started to rise, gradually becoming thick and covering the Giglio Nero Boss, blocking her completely from their sight.

Some watching her(like Gamma) were alarmed, but Uni's flames told them Aria was still using her power.

"Look!" Gokudera shouted. The black Vongola coffin was starting to glow a brilliant orange. The ash on the coffin caught fire. Soom, the coffin lid disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the glowing ash fell on the Vongola Decimo's hands.

Tsuna's whole body was burning with flames.

* * *

_Te ne tutela,_

_te è amore,_

_ma te deve accettare il percorso e camminare sulla..._

_(_Translation; _Italian_ to English:

_Thee shall protect,_

_thee shall love,_

_but thee shall accept the path and walk on...__)_

The words echoed in Tsuna's ears dimly. The fazed boy's mind was foggy.

He thought, _It's so bright. And warm. My body doesn't hurt anymore..._

_

* * *

_

The burning body rose from the coffin.

Somehow, even through that bright light, the Guardians could make out seven large gems on Tsuna's chest.

"Are wa...(That is...)" Gokudera murmured in wonder.

Verde whistled, amazed by Aria's powers. Mukuro cleared the Mist away from her, and Aria's eyes were glowing semi-transparent blue.

Oblivious to people's reactions, she started to chant, in Italian:

"_La potenza è la luce,_

_le ossa sono il fuoco,_

_il mare grida di vongole,_

_e la clam avvolge il mare._

_L'Arcobaleno orologi su..."_

_(_Translation;

_Your power is the light,_

_Your bones are the fire,_

_The Sea cries for the Clam,_

_and the Clam envelops the Sea._

_The Rainbow watches on...__)_

Aria's voice trailed away, and Uni's young one replaced it, continuing the ancient script.

"_L'Arcobaleno fornisce un orientamento,_

_loro potrebbero sopra le nuvole._

_Sotto di loro, i sette si riunirà,_

_quindi il mare è calma, la clam deve salire,_

_ma non deve spostarsi arcobaleno,_

_invece si occuperà il collegamento,_

_brillante luce."_

_(_Translation;

_The Rainbow gives Guidance,_

_Their might above the clouds._

_Under them, the Seven will meet,_

_Hence the Sea shall be calm,_

_the Clam shall rise,_

_but the Rainbow shall not move,_

_Instead it will look on,_

_Beaming brilliant Light.__)_

Tsuna's body rose to the sky. The glowing ash fell off, and made a circle around him. Flames erupted everywhere near the two objects, getting fiercer and fiercer until they started to blacken off the tips of the tall fir trees.

The seven rainbow lights of the Rings rose further upwards, then started rotating, their colors mixing and turning into a white blur of a ring above the Vongola Decimo's body.

A huge sound resonated, and the flames on the rings cooleda way, the rings halting to a stop. They started to descend, except the Great Sky Vongola Ring.

It floated away to fit itself on the Vongola Tenth's finger. The gems on the other rings glowed, as each attribute settled themselves on their rightful owners.

The Sky Flames that were spilled all over the sky retracted, centering on Tsuna's forehead and his hands. Pure Sky Flames lighted the tree points.

An earspilitting, whirring sound wave echoed through the whole forest, making everyone cringe and brace themselves. Several small saplings got uprooted and flew away. Branches and twigs broke, leaves falling all over the forest floor.

People opened their eyes as the remaining sound waves disappeared and the forest became quiet again. Mukuro shimmered, then was gone, replaced again by the eye-patched girl, Chrome.

Every single pair of eyes widened.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood in the middle of the clearing, smiling sheepishly, and looking healthy and thanks to the heavens, very alive.

* * *

Ryca: Hope it was worth the wait!

Malo: I _do_ hope so...

Ryca: You're always so sullen, Malo!

Malo: Hai, hai...

Ryca + Malo: Well, then, See you till the next chap!

Malo: Though I don't know when that would be, exactly...

Ryca: *ignores Malo* JA-NE!


	10. Chapter 8: A Taste of the Past

Ryca: HEHEHEHEHEHEHH! Finawlly! UPDATES, MINNA!

Malo: I think I got a pretty decent score on the midterm.

Ryca goes berserk and destroys everything in her sight.

Malo: (face-palms) I'll take care of her _personally_(insert evil grin). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Ha..." Gokudera laughed hollowly, a sound of disbelief. The next second, the clearing was erupting with cheers and relieved sobs.

Yamamoto was the first one to dash to Tsuna.

Gokudera felt happy tears welling up in hits eyes. Both Uni and Aria slumped to the ground, tired but glad the outcome was a success.

Irie Shoichi laughed out loud with genuine happiness. Kyoko's eyes were spilling tears, but she was grinning, the merriest expression ever seen on her face.

Yamamoto tried to pounce at Tsuna and grip him in a group hug with Gokudera, but abruptly, the silver-haired teen turned and walked away from the clear grounds, a shadow forming on his face.

_After all, I'm the one who killed the Tenth..._

He walked away from the clearing and sat on a rock somewhere in the forest.

He sighed and rubbed his eyelids. "God..." He muttered, a hoard of mixed feelings washing over him.

"Gokudera-kun! Where are you?" A bright but worried voice called, only a few yards away. The person being searched for stood up quickly and hid himself behind the trees. He was too ashamed to meet his boss.

However, the sound of a specific someone clumsily tripping and falling down made him shoot out from the shadows, exclaiming, "Juudai-". However, he stopped midway, as he realized he had blown apart his whole "sulking-at-himself-in-an-emo-corner" act.

Brown eyes started at the electronic green ones.

Tsuna waited for Gokudera to speak, anything, smiling uneasily.

But the uncomfortable silence was broken by a turf-head boxer, who tried to reach Tsuna but instead, had slipped on a wet rock and went down, calling, "EXTREME!"

One second.

Two seconds.

Three–

"Hahahahahah!" Gokudera burst out laughing, unable to keep hold of his accumulated mirth and joy.

Tsuna then joined in, relieved that Gokudera was now feeling like himself.

Yamamoto came barging to them, alerted by the turf-head Ryohei's boisterous cry.

"Oh! You were all here!" He said brightly.

Now feeling a lot better, Gokudera ignored Ymamoto (as usual) and turned to Tsuna and switched on his "apology" mode.

Aria and Reborn arrived, and saw Gokudera afflicting pain on himself.

Tsuna had a hard time convincing his Storm Guardian that he was fine, and he understands why he had to do such a thing, and so on, and so on.

As Gokudera stood up with a red spot on his forehead, but grinning, the Vongola Decimo sighed somewhat happily and looked at the sky.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"Well then, let's do our _thing_!" Yamamoto said brightly.

"Oh, you're right, Yamamoto! Let's do _that _to the EXTREME!" Ryohei bellowed.

Quizzical, Tsuna looked at Gokudera, who just face-palmed.

A few seconds later, Tsuna found himself in the circle made by joined shoulders.

_Of course, **that**. How can I ever forget..._ Tsuna groaned inwardly.

"Go, go, Vongola!"

"How idiotic..."

"EXTEREMELY reminding me of the past!"

"Stop bellowing, you idioitic Turf-head! I'll-" The aggitated Arashi was cut off by Tsuna's sudden serious words.

"_Be silent and get back. All of you."_

Everyone stared at the brunette, whose eyes were now shadowed by his bangs.

"Juudaime...?"

Without answering anything, Tsuna closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his right ear twitched. The onlookers widened their eyes in surprise as Tsuna quickly fired a volley of flames at a large sandstone rock.

However, what surprise them more was that a gust of power countered the attack, blocking it effectively.

Tsuna sighed and whisked into Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Dedekoi, Byakuran. It's time we really end this."

Numerous pair of eyes directed their gaze toward the large rock. A shadow came out and approached the group. "Guess that's a good idea, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Nani!" Ryohei glared murderously at the newcomer. "Konnoyaro..."

Byakuran just smirked at the furious boxer.

Aria slumped to the ground. "No way... I thought it worked..."

Uni, along with Gamma, arrived at the clearing and the Quickflash ran to his boss. However, Uni stood frozen at the sight of her arch-enemy.

"So that's Byakuran?" A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Gamma's face.

Tsuna smirked. _Smirked_. Well, Reborn did, too.

"Tsuna, you promised before fighting-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

Byakuran's eyes hardened. "Tsunayoshi-kun, you know this time we can hold back our powers, don't you?" Everyone looked thunder-stricken at the casual comment. "Wha-what?"

"Juudaime... You didn't go all out last time?"

"30 percent." Tsuna stated curtly. No one could say anything. Even Hibari's eyes widened a fraction of a second.

Tsuna looked away from his comrades and put an arm outstretched in front of him.

With no warning, he called out, "O-sora Kahuheki!(Great Sky Barrier Wall!)"

A warm, golden light surrounded Tsuna's allies.

"Sawada, you-you're not planning to fight-" Ryohei shouted in disbelief.

Tsuna smiled slightly, relieved that he wasn't putting his friends in danger. "I am."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera pounded on the barrier wall.

"Tsuna!" Next to him, Yamamoto was whacking at the wall.

Byakuran also raised his hand, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**At least that was what was supposed to happen**. However, the two bosses suddenly froze, a very startled expression on their faces. The O-sora Kahuheki suddenly shattered with a sharp ring, leaving a very dumbfounded Gokudera and Yamamoto losing their balance and falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Bianchi with Irie Shoichi arrived at the clearing, following the source of the sound of breaking glass. The baby mafioso glanced at the two, then back to the taut-faced boys, observing grimly.

Byakuran looked stricken. "W-What? I-I can't pull out my flame power any more..."

Tsuna was no better. "I-I don't understand." He took a deep breath, and shouted, "Operation X!"

However, the confused voice from his headset stuttered, "B-Boss, I can't get any Fiamma Voltage from you. And the strangest thing is... You're eyes are still.. the color of your flames..." It faltered.

Tsuna stared at his hands. Of course, he didn't have his gloves on, but wasn't he the one that just shot a volley of flames at Byakuran? Cold sweat formed on his forehead.

Byakuran felt vulnerable now. _Really_ vulnerable. He tried to back off, but Reborn was there in a flash, his Leon-gun at his temple. The cold metal against his flesh made him freeze.

Bianchi was staring at the two. A thought in the corner of her mind was bothering her a lot. _It feels weird, to see Reborn holding his gun at Byakuran's temple. It's not like anticipation, though. More like, I'm.. Apprehensive, maybe?_ Meanwhile, Reborn pressed the gun harder again the skull, and stated rather menacingly, "Make a move, and you'll be on your trip to hell."

Bianchi's throat was getting tight. It felt so... _wrong_, to see Reborn cornering the Millefiore.

"Re-Reborn!" she made up her mind, and shouted. "Don't kill him, so we can ask him questions!"

Several people turned their heads to stare at the Poison Scorpion. Of course, amongst them was Byakuran.

_That familiar hair, dark green eyes, and especially that voice, filled with conviction, can that be...?_ Tsuna noticed Byakuran's eyes losing focus. The white-hair slowly sank to the ground, holding his head with confusion. Reborn jumped off, tensing. However, the next second, both the pupil and the tutor realized Byakuran was trembling.

_Somehow, it's so nostalgic..._ Bianchi thought uneasily.

"Bi-Bianchi. One of the few sisters in Cosa Nostra(Translation: word encompassing all of the Sicilian Mafia), and an assassin in the Gi Famiglia, even though she was the daughter of the chief, Gokudera Venderzzi, the 7th boss." Byakuran said in a hollow voice, catching everyone's attention.

"H-However, reported to have been _killed in the Second Mafia War_. Shot to death by a hitman from the Corleonesi Commission during an attempt to escape from the cash-strapped Palermo Famiglia. (A/N: This is real fact. I mean, not the Gi Famiglia and all that, but the Second Mafia War and the Corleonesi Commission, as well as their deputy-leader, Salvatore Riina)"

Bianchi's head felt like it was about to burst with shock. She couldn't move. Her, dead?

Gokudera hitched in a breath. Of course he remembered the whole incident.

He stalked up to Byakuran, stood abruptly right in front of him, and demanded. "How the hell do you know about us? The Gi Famiglia had retracted from the Cosa Nostra long ago, and not many people know about _that_ incident."

Byakuran shadowed his eyes. "Do you remember the Polvere Famiglia?"

"I do. But I heard it joined with the bastards from Corleone Famiglia, and..." Gokudera stopped, and whipped his hand out to seize Byakuran's shirt collar.

"Kisama... Don't tell me you're from Polvere..." He said in a strained voice, every word dripping with malice.

"I... was the heir of Polvere..." Byakuran said with a dejected voice. Gokudera's taut face broke into a fierce expression of utter fury, and his hand flashed, punching him squarely on his face. Byakuran fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

Gokudera put his hands in his pockets to look for his dynamite.

Suddenly, Bianchi screamed shrilly, making Gokudera and Byakuran freeze. "Don't dare say anything! I can't think-!" Kyoko rushed to the Scorpion's side, supporting her.

Tsuna stalked up to Gokudera, and caught his wrist. "Calmly, Gokudera Hayato. Calmly."

Tsuna's strained voice immediately stopped the outraged boy. Gokudera glanced at the brunette. "Juu-Juudaime..."

Tsuna motioned the Arashi and Byakuran to follow him. Surprisingly, Byakuran followed without objection. He beckoned two to a big, flat-topped rock next to the riverbank. Silently, the three settled down. Tsuna frowned. "Explain."

"Juudaime, I-"

"I said explain. What the Hell was going on there?"

Gokudera's hand trembled slightly, and sighed. "Very well. Twelve years ago..."

* * *

A boy stumbled through the hall, bleeding heavily. He slowed to a stop in front of the battered grand piano, panting and wincing. A shadow loomed over him. The silver haired boy jumped back, hissing and spitting.

"Hayato!"

"Bi-Bianchi?"

The girl held up her purple hair with her right hand. She was in a servant's uniform. No wonder the young Gokudera didn't notice her.

"Where's father, Hayato? Where is he?"

Young Gokudera cowered, shutting his eyes tight. His voice trembled. "I-I don't know. I got separated with him, but before he went off to find aunt Ziela, he told me to open the piano cover."

Bianchi stepped in front of the piano, slamming the top open, almost breaking it off.

Gokudera gasped, and suddenly grabbed her arm.

"No! Don't, Bianchi! That's mom's piano! You musn't-" Shouts were heard outside the door. Bianchi briskly shrugged the small hands off, and worked on the hinges of a small case embedded among the delicate strings of the piano.

"No!" Gokudera shouted.

Bianchi glanced desperately at the door leading out to the hallway, and hissed, "Shut up, Hayato! This is important!"

Hands fumbled with the mechanics, finally popping them open. Dark green eyes widened as the princess of the Gi Famiglia slowly held up a small pistol. Despite its size, it had an elegant design. Silver plates covered its grip, small, intricate carvings decorating the shiny metal. Along the well, small gems were studded, and the barrel was slender and had recoil spring guides.

"This-This is... father's..." Bianchi stuttered, eyes fixed on the small weapon.

The grand doors were blasted open, and a burly mafioso walked through with his minions. Bianchi quickly hid the gun in the frills of her servant dress.

"Che. Dumb milf, cowering here with your servant." The mafioso spat on the ground.

Fortunately, he didn't realize Bianchi was the heir of the Gi Famiglia. Unfortunately, he thought Gokudera Hayato was the heir of the Famiglia. Bianchi stood protectively in front of her little brother, but the mafioso merely slapped her away, making her fall with a cry.

"Don't you touch him, bastard!" She screamed, trying to stop the burly man. She stood up in a flash and pushed the mafioso with all her might. He lost balance, falling backwards.

"You bitch!" Bianchi huffed. Hayato stared at his sister, fear overcoming him. The bad-mouthing mafioso pulled out a gun and aimed it at the little boy.

"No!" Too late. The trigger was pulled, a bang sounded, and the bullet shot through the air, homing on its target-

Until the girl blocked it with her body.

Gokudera watched with horror as his sister slowly fell, blood leaking out of her wound, and landed on the floor with a small shuffling sound.

"Che. That bitch. She deserved that-" Another bang occurred, too soon. But this time, the gun was in young Gokudera's hands. With that, the burly bastard fell too the ground, a smoking hole on his heart.

Light, but quick footsteps echoed across the hallway and a white-haried boy swerved to a stop in the entrance of the blood-ridden room. "Bya-Byakuran-sama!" The other mafiosi bowed.

Gokudera aimed his gun on a skinny mafioso this time, his cold green eyes narrowing.

Bang.

Byakuran saw the mafioso's face melting into an expression of terror, falling face-forward on the floor.

He whipped his head around to look at the boy. Gokudera's cold eyes bore into his, making him flinch slightly. He lowered his eyes, uncomfortable at the searching glance-

to see Bianchi bleeding to death.

His breath froze in his throat. "A-Anchi... chan?"

Gokudera aimed his gun at yet another mafioso. This time, fortunately for him, he realized what the silver-haired boy was doing, and shouted urgently to Byakuran.

"Byakuran-sama! We must escape! He is far to dangerous to be near you!"

The boy in question didn't budge, eyes fixed at the unmoving form of a girl.

Exasperated and desperate, the mafioso grabbed Byakuran and hauled him up on his shoulder.

Brisk footsteps faded away, leaving Gokudera alone with his injured sister.

The flashing gun fell to the floor. Gokudera fell to his knees by Bianchi's side, and shook her shoulders, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Bi-Bianchi... Wake up, please... BIANCHI!"

A dark shadow neared the hall. Gokudera heard it moving too, and again, he glanced at the silver pistol, which already killed two people.

As the small hands touched the grip, a familiar face entered the hall. Gokudera's face broke into a relieve, but a surprised expression.

"Shamal?"

* * *

The two listeners were silent. Byakuran's face was unreadable. Tsuna muttered, "So, Shamal healed her, but she lost her memory, didn't she?"

"Yes. That's what happened."

Byakuran was still silent. Gokudera gritted his teeth. "Satisfied?"

The white-hair looked up. "I never knew..."

Again, Gokudera's temper snapped. "Of course you didn't, cause your freaking father ordered the hitmen to kill the heir of the Gi Famiglia. Now Bianchi forgot everything before. The only memories she have is of the restored Gi Famiglia after the Second Mafia War. Her own mind destroyed remaining memories cause it was too damn _painful_ for her to know that almost everyone she knew was shot to death right in front of her!" Gokudera panted, catching his breath.

Tsuna put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I was her best friend... and her best man. Our fathers told us it was okay to meet that day in the Gi Mansion garden. But when I got there... All I saw was a rubble which used to be a building and you two..."

Gokudera stood up abruptly, muttering, "I don't want to waste time talking to such a pathetic bastard."

Tsuna rose silently, along with Byakuran. The brunette walked a few steps, but a sudden tug on his hand stopped him.

Turning his head, he saw _Byakuran kneeling_. Kneeling.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I beg you, please let me stay with the Poison Scorpion. I won't try anything rash. Please let me."

Tsuna froze in shock. Automatically, concern passed through his mind. _How can I trust him? It makes no sense that he will change sides because of a single woman._

Tsuna opened his mouth, when Bianchi stepped out of the woods. "Tsuna, before you say no, please listen to your Hyper Intuition. You know he's not lying."

She glanced at the kneeling one, and continued, "Besides, if he's here, we can ask him about the Famiglia Boss who revived him and gave him orders. It's better to know the extent of your enemy, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed. His head was beginning to ache. "Fine. Then ask Gokudera not to kill you on sight. If you succeed, I won't kick you out."

* * *

Great. His house now had another mouth to feed. To make things worse, that "mouth" was his ex-archenemy. Also, the worst was that he had lost his flame powers. The worst-est was that an unimaginably strong and huge family was trying to eradicate him and the Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi lay on his bed, face-down.

Without any warning, a glinting, black _thing_ fell in front of his face. He shot up, staring at the _thing_.

Three, two-

"Ehh? A gun?" The brunette stared unbelievingly at the black-suited baby.

The baby hitman smirked, and spoke in a rather tranquil voice. "Since we don't know what happened to you and Byakuran, we'll have to prepare like a real Mafia. I called Irie and Spanner over to Namimori, and they would be investigating your symptoms."

His face turned grim. "Tsuna, this is really bad. If another Famiglia finds out that you've lost your flame power, they might attack anytime soon. We'll have to train you the art of gunmanship."

"We?"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"You're not lacking off these days, are you, Sawada?"

"Eh? Colonello and Lal?"

They both kicked Tsuna's face at the same time.

"That feels soooo refreshing."

"I kinda understand what you mean."

"Tsuna, the training will begin tomorrow."

* * *

Ryca: MWAHAHAHAH!

Malo: This chapter's ending sucks, I know. But the serious part is coming next chapter!

Ryca: (suddenly gets very conspicuous and whispers) The next chapter, Tsuna's gonna be all dark and grim and serious after a pep-talk with Bya-

Malo shoots a drop-kick on her forehead, knocking her out.

Malo: That's enough. You'll see next chapter!

(Brightly) See you next chapter, Minna-san!


	11. Chapter 9: Unfocus to Focus

It's me, minna! Sorry for the late update! I was kinda busy, cause I had school festival and all that! Also, I had a major writer's block, the biggest one so far! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Boss! It's too dangerous! If they get injured, we can't assist them in battle!" A feminine figure could be outlined in the dark.

"Verenette, my decision is final." A man sitting on a big armchair stated in a firm voice. Another man next to him sighed. "Alistair, maybe Verenette's right. If we-"

A hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around, finding himself face-to-face with Elietta.

"Gionezzo, I will not lose. Neither will you." She fixed him with a glare, turned towards her boss, and checked her watch for the time. "Boss, the jet is to arrive in two minutes. We should hurry."

The boss, Alistair, stood up from his armchair and told her, "No. You shall not come to the airport to see me off. Instead, you'll take a jet to Giappone. Of course, with Gionezzo."

He walked to the door with swift strides, then stopped, and turned around, glancing at his Famiglia.

"And, you shall kill Byakuran after dealing with the Vongola Famiglia."

The door closed with a click.

* * *

This was the third day of "Hellish Gun Training".

It had been only five minutes since the training started, but Lal and Colonello were already using their shotguns at Tsuna. Even though her was somehow dodging all of the bullets, he was shooting halfheartedly, and none of his shots were even getting close to the two Arcobaleno.

His mind was somewhere else.

* * *

Gokudera grudgingly admitted Byakuran to the Sawada House, and everyone (except for Uni, Gamma, and Aria who returned to Italy) started to head there as well.

Tsuna was walking alongside his guardians (minus Hibari, who stalked off to Nami Chuu to bite someone to death) smiling slightly, when suddenly, next to him, Chrome collapsed to the ground.

Tsuna halted, surprised and worried, and picked her up to support her. But as he put his hand on her waist, all he could feel were bones.

_Huh?_ He looked stricken, and stared at Chrome's thin face. Soon, Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa ran to him and took Chrome from a very worried Tsuna. (A/N: Not a romantic scene at all! I only put Chrome in it cause I wanted to use Ken and Chikusa's name. LOL) More startlingly, they didn't look surprised at all.

"Keh, I knew she would pass out someday." Ken snorted. Tsuna stuttered, "What... do you mean?"

Chikusa answered instead. "She hasn't been eating anything since you died. About time to pass out, even for a mafioso."

Tsuna slowly turned his head towards his friends and family who were walking behind him. His breath froze in his throat as his eyes took in the state his friends were in.

Ryohei's injuries from their previous fight with Byakuran, no, Tsuna, haven't healed yet, and bandages were covering his shoulders and his chest. His ribs were showing, telling Tsuna he haven't been eating, and even as he watched, he swayed and grabbed Yamamoto's shoulder in alarm.

Tsuna's gaze moved to Yamamoto. His cheery personality was long gone. A slight frown line was forming on his forehead because of the strain of the boxer's weight on him. To tell the truth, he looked like he was barely able to stand himself, let alone support Ryohei.

Gokudera had dark circles under his green eyes, and his knuckles had scrapes on them. Tsuna grimaced._ Has he been punching inanimate objects?_

Kyoko looked deathly pale and skinny, and her arms had healing scars on them, inflicted by Byakuran making building concrete crashing down at her. The way her eyes looked made her look like a human panda; she, as well, hasn't been sleeping enough. She also had puffy, red eyes.

Haru was holding Kyoko's shoulders, looking equally tired herself.

Tsuna slowly walked towards them, and held Kyoko's arm. Her tired amber eyes gazed at the brunette. Tsuna raised his hand and hesitantly, brushed his finger along her scars.

Guilt clawed at his heart. "I'm so sorry... to everyone..."

But Kyoko smiled and shook her head sideways.

"Daijiobu, we're just a little bit tired. Besides, we're just so happy that you came back."

Tsuna put on a fake smile.

As he neared his house, anxiety crept up to his mind. He opened the door and walked inside. "Da-Dadaima..." His house was so cold. And quiet. He quickly ran inside, coming face to face with someone. He froze. The man froze too. But only for a second. "Di-Dino-san..." His voice faltered as Dino just walked past him, muttering, "I'm seeing things... Wake up, wake up!" Tsuna's eyes turned sad.

The front door opened again, and Reborn came in. He glanced at Dino and sighed. He hopped onto his shoulder, and slapped his head.

"Re-Reborn?"

"Idiot. Didn't you see Tsuna?" Dino laughed hollowly at Reborn.

"What are you talking about, Reborn? Tsuna's... dead... Remember?"

Making an exasperated noise, Reborn grabbed a fistful of Dino's golden hair and forced him to look at Tsuna.

"Does that look like a hallucination to you? That. Is. Real. Perfectly. Alive. Sawada. Tsunayoshi."

Dino's eyes widened. "Mi-Minna-!"

* * *

A bullet grazed Tsuna's arm, pulling him back to the present world.

Tsuna winced, grabbing his already-bleeding wound. Another whistled past his ear.

Suddenly, Lal stopped shooting and threw her gun on the ground. Colonello frowned too, looking stern and disappointed.

Lal approached Tsuna, with a dangerous aura around her. Tsuna took a few steps backwards, his body automatically reacting to this intimidating aura. Lal kicked Tsuna squarely on his shin, making him crumple to the ground.

"Sawada! What in hell are you pulling?" Lal shouted. Colonello approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Tsuna overcame the pain coming from his bruised shin, and looked at the Blue-haired Arcobaleno. He had a feeling that she was really, seriously angry.

Colonello said, catching Tsuna's attention, "We can't teach you anything anymore. As long as you don't have the will to train, you won't improve an inch. This... state of yours has been going on for three days now, and frankly speaking, we're fed up." Colonello sighed, then turned around, turning his back on Tsuna.

Lal's fury seemed to have calmed. Instead, she "tsk"ed irritatedly, and said in a cool voice, "If you are ready to train in your full power again, we'll feel it and come back. But for now, you're totally hopeless." Lal also turned, but stopped midway, and lowered her goggles slightly, her piercing eyes boring into Tsuna's as she spoke, **"Think hard about you resolve, Sawada."** The two Arcobaleno exited the training ground.

* * *

Shamal walked into the Sawada residence, holding a large, white paper bag. "Anyone need some medicine pills for Insomnia or Agitated Depression?"

A lot of hands went up.

* * *

"VOOOOOOI! Kuso boss! Sawada's alive!" A white-haired, lanky man busted through the grand double doors of the Varia Mansion, shouting in a voice louder than the sound of an airplane engine.

Xanxus had returned a few days before(from Namimori) to Italy, in order to eradicate some annoying trash that were pronouncing they could win over the Vongola. They weren't even fun to kill. Rather boring, actually. One slight movement of Belphegor's knives did _everything_.

Xanxus yawned carefree-ly and randomly threw a wine glass at Squalo.

"VOOOOOI! What was _that_ for? I'm just telling, no, reporting, the truth – VOOOOI!" Squalo shouted again as another wine glass whistled past him, shattering on the wall.

"Kasu(trash). I said shut up."

"VOOOOO-" A vein popped on Xanxus' forehead, and he slowly took out his Fiamma guns(A/N: No idea what they're called) and...

"VOOOOOOOOI! My bedroom is destroyed!"

* * *

Tsuna sat on the ground, his palm under his chin.

_My Resolve... huh? I know it's out there, but I can't make it stick to my mind!_ After a few minutes of futile tries, Tsuna slammed his hand down on the ground, frustrated. He slumped his shoulders.

A hand on his shoulder popped his thought bubbles. Tsuna looked up and saw Byakuran holding two cans of coke.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows and Byakuran smiled.

"Can I talk to you?"

Tsuna shrugged, since he couldn't do anything decent anyways, at least now. Byakuran sat down on the ground next to him.

"Er... What to you want to talk about?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head, unsure of things to say.

Byakuran turned his head to look at the uneasy brunette. Tsuna turned his head sharply towards him when he felt something change in Byakuran's eyes. Tsuna could feel himself suddenly calm, the sense of Hyper Intuition overcoming him. _Huh?_ His eyes turned the slightest shade of orange.

Byakuran knelt down on the ground and kissed Tsuna's ring. _This is...!_ Tsuna backed off a step or two, and tried to say something, but the expression on Byakuran's face as he looked up from the ground made Tsuna swallow anything he was about to say.

With pure resignation and desperation on his face, he said in a solemn voice. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Boss of Vongola, would you please accept me as your family member?"

Tsuna stared at the white-haired man before him, unable to say anything. He sighed and looked at the sky.

* * *

"Ano, Bianchi-san, can you get us some potatoes? We're going to cook curry today." Kyoko looked up from the refrigerator and smiled at the purple-haired women.

"Fine. I can get it from the local supermarket, can't I?"

"Un(word of approval). Iterasshai(Be back soon)!"

Bianchi walked out through the front gate.

* * *

"What?"

"Just as I said, _No_."

"Why not? Do you still think I'm deceiving you?"

"No, that's not it. My Hyper Intuition tells me you're telling sincere words." Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's shoulders and made him rise, uncomfortable of his sorrowful gaze.

"Then why?"

"I... I'm not going to be involved in the Vongola anymore. You might as well as go and ask the Vongola Gyudaime."

Byakuran stared with disbelief. His look soon changed into a one of fury, and he glared at the Tenth, his eyes burning with anger.

"You're still going about that, aren't you?" Byakuran swiftly took the gun out of Tsuna's pocket and held it in front of Tsuna's nose.

"Ne," Byakuran said in an unusually dark voice. "Do you actually think most of us become bosses of impossibly huge Famiglias because we want to be? Do you really think _I _wanted to become the boss of Millefiore? To unite the Famiglia, do you know what that means? A huge lot of responsibility and even more lot of bloodshed!"

His voice rose as he finished one question after one.

"Do you think, people _want_ to kill people? You said that you're not in the Vongola anymore, huh? Then look at this! What does this look like to you? Just a toy? A mere dream?"

Tsuna froze. He never saw Byakuran go over the edge like this.

"Don't you dare talk to me about not wanting to be involved and having a peaceful life. Do you know what real danger means? What about the feeling of being doomed? Death towering over you? I had been thrown into a battlefield when I was 3! Do you know what it feels like to kill someone by your own two hands?"

For a few seconds, Byakuran panted, his sudden gush of anger fading slightly. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the mountain air, forcing his breath to be rhythmical and slow once again.

However, Tsuna was the furious one this time.

"Then what do you suggest I do, huh? I lost flame power, I've already been dead once, and now, I'm probably going to die again! In the future, because of you, I've been training days on end in order to prevent your attacks and avoid bloodshed! And look now, what do we have here? A simple little teenager already treating with the Mafia and learning to use a freaking gun!

I may look like a coward to you, but look! I was a sub-normal student with an average of lower than D, but now, I have to lead a freaking Mafia family and hundreds of assassins are trying to kill me!" Tsuna glared at Byakuran.

"I _REFUSE_ TO BE THE BOSS OF THE VONGOLA."

Byakuran gritted his teeth, walked over to Tsuna, and slapped him across the face. The impact was so hard that he fell to the ground and blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Then what does your friends mean to you? Your family? _Reborn_? Didn't you tell every enemy including me that moments with your friends are the most precious ones? Didn't you say that you're going to protect them with your life if it's necessary? You've already seen your dear Kyoko, and I've seen Bianchi, in my case! Precious ones will die unless you gain the power to protect it!"

"I-"

"Shut up and listen. Didn't you say you want a future that you can laugh with your friends? Do you actually think you'll be able to achieve such a feat when you are barely able to defend yourself?"

Tsuna fell silent.

"Why in hell did you invite your friends into this "so-called" mafia game? If you're so not sure about yourself, don't tug others in! But then since you already have, then protect them with your life! This is the matter of responsibility!"

Tsuna glared defiantly at Byakuran.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! My flame power is gone, my friends are half-dead, and I can't even stick my resolve inside my head!"

"YOU'RE THE BOSS, AREN'T YOU? MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS! LOOK AT YOUR FRIENDS! Do you still have time to think? Your friends are half-dead _only_ because _you_ couldn't protect others from danger and you had to sacrifice yourself instead! Do you know why Gokudera Hayato follows you so royally? He already accepted you as boss! Even Yamamoto Takeshi did, remember? He was resolved enough to throw away baseball as soon as he realized Vongola was in danger!"

Byakuran's eyes bore straight into Tsuna's.

"If you hesitate, so will your Guardians. And that will ultimately doom them into the pit of Death. Take on the seat of the Vongola, and protect your friends with authority and a firm resolve! If you still can't fix a resolve inside your head by this evening, accept the fact that you're not cut out to be a boss and retract from the Vongola affairs whatsoever."

Byakuran started to walk away, but turned around and said,

"Immediate danger is in front of you now, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Make your choices carefully."

A gun was thrown and it landed in front of the confused Decimo.

Byakuran smirked, and left the training grounds. Tsuna slowly sank to the ground.

Reborn watched on from the shadows. Byakuran turned his head slightly towards the baby, his legs still walking in swift strides. Reborn tipped his fedora slightly, acknowledging the help Byakuran has given to his pupil.

* * *

Done! I had a writer's block on this part, cause I didn't know what Byakuran's pep talk would be like! So I panicked! And I'm panicking right now, too! I keep on writing exclamation marks! Not my fault! I'm all hyped up from all the typing!

Oh, and I hope you don't hate Byakuran for that! He wasn't being evil, but instead, he was actually helping Tsuna by telling his harsh words!

I originally planned this to be somewhat calm and peaceful, but uh, I don't know... it was too hard to write. No idea how to start or end.

Anyways, thanks for reading this story a poor excuse of an author wrote and sorry for the late update!

Please don't use flamethrowers on this Chapter! *sighs* I know, it sucks. And it's making me depressed...

I'll try to make the next chapter better! I promise the story will be better! *walks out of the screen with slumped shoulders and tired sighs*


	12. Chapter 10: Decision, Omake! TI 3

Sorry I haven't been on for... months! ='[

But thank you for reviewing(HEHEHE... I know, I usually don't do this... but!):

**Shiary, LonelyDayzDreamer, dJhAmystery, HikariNoTenshi-San, jrlrock, LilyMoonstone,Yuki949, orangesky3, **!

Okay! Today is a Chapter with a lot of sections! Here's our plan for this chapter!

**I. Questions and Answers**

**II. A slight bit of Omake, Omake!**

**III. Author's Note**

**IV. Original Story: Famiglia Malfunction Chapter 10**

* * *

**I.** First off, as you see, is the **Questions and Answers** part!

1. Everybody's been telling me that Byakuran was a bit OOC in the last chapter, but there's a reason to it!

You have to know that Byakuran was willing to join the Vongola Famiglia because of his dearest Anchi-chan! He becomes really emotional when it comes to his lover. But as you know, Tsuna was about the "I'm-not-the-boss" stuff. That's why he got angry, not only because that would mean it would put Bianchi in danger, but also since he had a hard time being the boss, too. He thought Tsuna was being too soft about it.

2. Also, the next thing is about the Polvere Famiglia! Many readers told me he was actually in the Gesso Famiglia, and I know. I kind of made this up, but I set Byakuran's childhood like this:

Before Byakuran's Polvere Famiglia united with the Corleonesi, it was just the plain Polvere. However, after their uniting, the Polvere changed their name into Gesso. So basically, Byakuran's Famiglia was first Polvere, then Gesso, then the Millefiore.

Understood? *winks playfully* And the funny thing is, Polvere means "Powder" and Gesso means "Chalk"!

3. Okay! You told me Hayato's childhood had a problem, right? (This answer is for dJhAmystery :D !)

Okay! You told me Hayato's childhood had a problem, right? I also kinda set it like this...

Hayato finds out about his mom, then tries to run away, but exactly then, the Second Mafia War HAD to break out, huh? He hides himself in the piano room, but Bianchi finds him, and in a frenzy, he tells her about her father's instructions...

That's what happened! (PM me after this, dJhAmystery! ;D It's been so long..!)

4. About the Il Boato del Lione del Cielo...

Figured you all must be kinda quizzical about it, huh? :) Here's the explanation!

Il Boato(for short LOL) grafts Tsuna's and Na-tsu's Flame particles together, and it becomes more... more intense. It forms a totally gold, nearly white flame color. This I'll call the "Combined Flame". Na-tsu also sticks himself to Tsuna's back, rather like a cape of flame, and as Tsuna shoots with Il Boato, its flames cover Tsuna's right hand completely, and gets released from his palm, coarsing through the air in a shape of a flaming lion. If you can't imagine it, try too look for this scene; when Tsuna first tried to release Na-tsu, he exploded out from the box and attacked Tsuna at first sight, right? _That_ shape, the lion shape.

And Tsuna's left hand is for generating the Purified Sky Flame, and he puts his left hand either on his lower right arm or behind him(like X-Burner). The first case is for giving an all-out attack, and the second case is for a minimum attack(but not so _minimum_), making the strongest X-Burner.

After splitting into two ways, the Purified Sky Flame circles the bolt of Combined Flame crossing over each other, and as they hit their target, the Purified Sky Flame comes on and on, continuously attacking the enemy and adding to the damage.

In short, Combined Flames are stronger than Purified Sky Flames, and the Purified Sky Flames assist the Combined Flames.

If you have any more questions, please leave them in the Reviews!

* * *

**II. Omake, Omake! : Target Infinity 3.0**

Target Infinity #1: Tsuna's Namimori, Or the Vongola Boss's Namimori?

Set: Somewhere between the end of the Byakuran-Fighting Arc and the Shimon Familglia Arc

Start of: Chapter 3: Sudden Attack in the Nick of Time?

~REJIME~

Namimori Chuu's students were watching with awe. Tsuna, _the_ Dame-Tsuna, never took a hit, not even a scrape, when the _infamous_ Mochida-sempai was covered with bruises and red spots.

Hibari had sauntered off to a drink stand after 30 minutes of looking at Mochida being completely PWNed by Tsuna.

"Yahhhh!" Mochida cried, in a pitiful attempt to deliver an attack on the "Invincible" Tsuna.

Tsuna yawned slightly, and whipped out his hand in a flash, blocking the pitiful sempai's seemingly weaker blow. He was getting bored with this...

"Yosha! Sasuga Juudaime!(Yay! As expected of Tenth!)" Gokudera cheered happily, looking at the beat-up Mochida with glee.

"Hahaha! That's Tsuna for you, eh?" Yamamoto grinned, making the girls in a 5 meter perimeter to blush and make "Kyah!"ing noises.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto," Tsuna called, "I wanna end this, what do you think?"

"Do as you wish, Juudaime!" called Gokudera, apparently honored by being called upon by his idol. Yamamoto agreed, too.

Tsuna said in a quiet voice, "Operation X."

"Ryokaishimashita, Boss." A female announcer replied.

By now, Tsuna wasn't thinking rationally. He only wanted to blow up something, which was a lot OOC in Tsuna's case. No one could blame him though. After all, Mochida was the one who always bullied Tsuna before Gokudera arrived.

Also, even though not many knew, Tsuna and the others were about to go _mad,_ because it was too _quiet, normal, and serene_ in the present. Oh, come on, they were always fighting to death, being injured, their hideouts being blown up every other second, right? This eventually made Tsuna's brain ready to self-destruct, let alone think.

"OMG! Look at Sawada-kun's hand!"

"Holy shit, is that a flame?"

"I don't believe it...!"

Whispers echoed out through the crowd, making Hibari look up from his three story parfait, frowning as he mouthed the word, 'noisy and crowding'. Eventually, he beat up three people, then went back to his parfait, Hibird pecking at the cherry on the top of it.

"Fiamma Voltage at 2000. Would you like to fire, Boss?"

"No, make it smaller."

"Hai. Now it's 500. Would you like to fire?"

"Sure."

He smirked at the puzzled( and doomed) Mochida, and–

CRASH!

"Nani?" Tsuna looked next to him, where the crash came from. He didn't fire his X-Burner yet, fortunately for Mochida.

"Oi, kasu, don't tell me you're actually beating up a commoner?"A husky voice rang out, a dirt cloud obscuring the figures, letting only the silhouettes of the arrivers show.

Tsuna froze at the voice. _Masaka-!_

"Shishishi, no matter how many times you look at it, this damn town is too small, for a prince like me to set foot on!"

"Ehhhhh? VARIA?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's voice rang out simultaneously, incredulous.

* * *

**III. Author's Note**

Heheheheheh...*laughs nervously*

EEEK, don't kill me! *holds up a book to block daggers flying my way*

*Takes in a huge breath*

I'MSOSORRYICOULDN'TUPDATEIDIDN'TMEANITIGOTAWRITER'SBLOCKYETAGAINANDIT'SFINALTERMTESTAGAINSOIDON'TKNOWWHAT'LLHAPPEN!

...Yeah.

Uhh, I'll translate it. That wasn't English.

I'm so sorry I couldn't update. I didn't mean it. Got a writer's block yet again and it's final term test again so I don't know what'll happen.

I really apologize!

But the good news is, my school's winter break is at December 23rd, and from that day on, I think my updates will be faster!

Thanks to you readers who persevere with acceptance and patience and read on!

* * *

**IV. Original Story: Famiglia Malfunction Chapter 10**

_Tink!_

The bell above the front door rang, alerting Nana and the other children of someone's return.

"Ara, that must be Tsu-kun!" Nana exclaimed, and ran to the front door, a smile on her face.

Fuuta and Lambo followed, the later one ready to annoy Tsuna out of his skin.

"Yahh-! Dame-Tsuna! What took you so long?" The cow kid screamed.

"Tsuna-nii, Byakuran-nii already returned two hours ago. Did something happen?" Fuuta asked, his voice tinged with worry. However, Tsuna stayed silent.

"Tsunaa-! I'm asking you!" Lambo shouted again. A short pause followed.

"Sorry. Can you leave me alone, for today?" Tsuna said in a flat voice, pushed them aside, and walked upstairs to his room.

"What was _that _about?" Iemitsu asked, walking out of the living room. Nana frowned. That wasn't like Tsuna.

Behind them, Byakuran stood by the doorway, a scowl on his face.

* * *

Tsuna climbed up to his bed, settling stomach-down. His eyes were troubled, and his mind was a few miles away. He was pondering with what Byakuran told him.

True, he was already acting like a Boss in some ways. True, he wanted to protect his friends more than anything. True, he knew his friends would be uneasy if he got uneasy.

_What should I do?_

Reborn stared at the closed door, his fedora shadowing his eyes. _Byakuran's talk should have certainly mixed up Tsuna's mind..._ The hitman thought.

Nana had told him about Tsuna's current state, not the one Reborn had expected to get. _Hmm... I guess his desire for a normal life was a lot bigger than I thought..._

He leaned on the wall in the hallway. After some thirty-minutes. Nana's call alerted him.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready!"

Reborn shifted himself to face the door, half expecting Tsuna to walk out. However, a hollow voice came through the closed door.

"I'm skipping. Sorry, Maman."

Reborn frowned, thinking, then stood upright, and walked downstairs to see someone.

* * *

Tsuna's nerves were at the sharpest state right now, since he was stressed out by thinking. He had noticed Reborn outside of his door long before, grimaced, and waited for the Arcobaleno to go downstairs. His head felt like it was going to burst; it felt like someone was using it as a cauldron to make potions, or whatever.

"I need some fresh air," he muttered, but he knew he was going to get curious and worried ones attacking him with questions as soon as he got downstairs, so decided against it.

However, after a few minutes, he decided that the fresh air was the most urgent thing for him _right now_, so he decided to, well, jump out the window.

* * *

"Hello?" The always-useful Leon phone was on action, its receiver near Reborn's head.

"Hello, Reborn." The always-so-calm-and-placid voice answered.

"Fong?"

"Yes. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Yes. A group of Mafioso are planning to leave Sicily in a few days, on a jet headed to Giappone. Though, the strange thing is, I've never seen them before. I don't know which Famiglia they come from."

Reborn raised his eyebrow. Fong was well known for his information-gathering skills. If _he_ didn't know a Famiglia, it probably didn't exist. _Queer..._ Reborn thought, and ended the call, not forgetting to show gratitude tot he Storm Arcobaleno.

"_Something_ is coming up..." He said in an ominous voice.

* * *

"Ojamashimasu(Sorry for Intruding)!" Gokudera entered Tsuna's house with Yamamoto and Chrome. Yamamoto held a big box of sushi in his arms. Soon, Nana ran out of the kitchen, happily saying, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Chrome-chan!"

"Is Juudaime home?" Gokudera asked.

Nana's expression turned a little strained. "A-Ah! He is home... but..."

"Eh? Did something come up?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Y-Yes..."

Chrome noticed something from Nana's tone.

"Is Boss sick?"

Nana hurriedly shook her head, giving them a clear "no".

"Ie, that's not it... He.. he just seems really troubled and, well, skipped dinner."

Gokudera let out a sound of surprise, then ran upstairs before Nana could stop him. Yamamoto grinned apologetically to the kind Maman and followed. Chrome stayed with Nana(Maman) tapping her hand comfortingly.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera found the door locked, and in a frenzy, unlocked it expertly, earning a startled shout from Yamamoto. However, before he could enter the room, the Rain Guardian grabbed his shoulder.

"Go-Gokudera! Calm down! Think rationally!"

Obviously _not_ thinking, let alone rationally, Gokudera shouted in the same volume.

"I'm the Juudaime's right arm man! I should make sure he's fine!"

Yamamoto shook his head slowly, teal eyes firm on blazing green eyes.

"Tsuna would've had a reason for locking the door. Do you think he's gonna be happy if you just burst through his door?"

"Oh..." He looked uncertain.

"See? Now, look."

Yamamoto straightened out his t-shirt, and knocked on the door.

"Oi, Tsuna? It's Yamamoto. Can I come in?"

Both of the boys went silent for a second, waiting for a reply. It didn't come. _Is he asleep?_ Yamamoto thought, and called,

"I'm entering!" and went inside.

Both boys looked around the room, but–

"Huh?" Yamamoto let out a sound of confusion.

No one was in the room, and the curtains were flaying and flapping around, ruffled by the wind coming through the open window.

* * *

Tsuna stood next to a tall tree. These days, his Italian heritage seemed like it was kicking in his veins, after all. He was growing inches in a few months, and strangely, his eye color was getting lighter, close to flame-like orange color.

Also, he got more agile, which made him able to jump out his bedroom window and land on a nearby tree.

He breathed in and out the cold, late evening air. It made the airway in his neck tingle, but it made his head hurt less. He absentmindedly pulled out an object from his pocket.

It was a gun. His fingers touched the cold metal barrel.

_Does this reflect my responsibility...?_

His head ached again. Shoving the gun back to his pocket, he slid down against the tree trunk and sat by the tree base, his head propped on the trunk.

Soon, his consciousness plunged into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Hazy... Why is everything so hazy?

Tsuna looked around. He was standing the in middle of a clearing. Around him, there were 8 silhouetted figures.

_Somehow... they look very familiar..._

As Tsuna looked around the clearing, the tallest of the figures started to approach him. Tsuna tensed, eyes straight ahead to observe the person.

"Decimo."

_Is that voice..._

"Vongola Primo?"

The contours of the golden haired man became clearer, showing his penetrating blue eyes and his black cape; the one Na-tsu could transform into. However, he didn't pay any heed to Tsuna's incredulous tone, but inquired in his always-placid tone.

"Why did you sought us?"

"Sought?"

"Yes, we only come here if the bosses of the other generations need our advice."

"By we, do you mean...?"

"Of course _we_ means the previous Vongola bosses, well, except the Nono, probably cause he's alive." A tall figure with a ponytail, the Vongola Secondo, spoke up irratably.

"Oi, boy, didn't the Primo ask you? Why did you sought us?" A female voice rang clearly throughout the clearing. Of course, it was the Ottavo.

"I..." Tsuna paused, and stared at the ground thinking. Then he held up his head up again, orange eyes meeting Primo's blue ones. "I have things to ask you. All of you."

The Secondo snorted, and the Primo shot him a warning look. The Quinto spoke to Tsuna gently, "We all know you want to ask some questions, young Decimo. However, _what_ question is it?"

"Should I be the tenth boss of the Vongola?"

Everyone went silent. The Settimo(Seventh) chuckled, glancing at the Ottavo.

"That's exactly what Daniela asked me before becoming boss, eh, Daniela?"

The Ottavo "che"d with annoyance and turned her head away from her father.

The Primo glanced at Tsuna with an unreadable expression.

"I have completely no idea! I have been trying my best protecting my friends, but a few weeks ago, I died and was resurrected, then I lost my flame power, became friends with my once-archenemy, have to learn to use a blasted gun- I know it may sound selfish, since all of you must've gone through tougher ordeals than that, but for me, I don't understand!"

All eight pair of eyes were looking at Tsuna.

"Well," After a short silence, the Primo, Giotto started speaking, taking up others' attention, "Do _you_ want to be a Mafia boss?"

Tsuna could answer easily. "Absolutely not."

Giotto smiled. He already expected this much. "Do you want to be able to protect your friends?"

That was easy, too. "Of course I do."

"If you can answer these questions with certainity, you _can_ find the answer to your question from your heart."

Tsuna opened his mouth, but Giotto resumed speaking, so he closed it.

"I know you despise the very idea of being a Mafia boss, but remember, what Vongola's true purpose was."

Everyone went silent.

"Remember what all of us died for. Remember what all of us endured for. We lived following our beliefs, and died protecting them. Remember what Vongola is. If you can, that will be your answer."

Giotto smiled slightly, looking at Tsuna's expression. Then he signaled the other Bosses to follow him, and they faded away like mist.

"I'll leave the rest to you." Giotto's voice lingered.

* * *

_"Hane ga nai, tenshi wa boku ni itta..."_

Tsuna's cell phone started to ring, rousing him from his sleep. Tsuna stood up, his eyes showing a tinge of light orange. He blinked, flipped open the phone and received the call.

"Moshimoshi(Hello)?"

"Tsuna, where _are_ you?"

"Yamamoto?"

"Ah(Yeah), it's me. Wherever you are, come home quick. Gokudera's going hysterics." Over the phone, Tsuna could hear someone screaming "Juudaime!" over and over again. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Okay. Wait, uh, what time is it?"

"It's 8:30, Tsuna. About _2 hours_ since you left. How _did_ you leave, anyways?"

"Uhh... I... kinda leapt off the window, I guess? Ahaha..."

"Gosh, you're becoming more extreme, you know? Anyways, hurry home."

"All right." They ended the call.

* * *

Soon, Tsuna stepped into his house, heading for the kitchen. He saw Nana at the dinner table, seting down sushi plates Yamamoto had brought with him. Everyone was seated around the table, though Gokudera was still looking a little anxious. A few seconds later, Yamamoto looked up, and noticed Tsuna standing by the kitchen door, and said in an always-happy-Yamamoto-esque tone, "Oh, Tsuna, you're back!"

Everyone's faces brightened; they were relieved. Lambo laughed boisterously, screaming, "I told you Tsuna would be back for sushi! Gyahahahaha!"

A vein popped on Gokudera's forehead, and soon, Lambo's afro, fluffy head was grabbed by Gokudera, and out he went, though the window.

"Oi, Tsuna, do you want some of these?" Iemitsu called, oblivious to the rather violent event, holding up a plate of sushi, waving his hand at his son.

"Ah, no thanks, but..." Tsuna's voice faltered.

Reborn looked up at his student, catching something from his tone.

"I got it. Be at your room." The hitman/Katekyo said, smirking. He and Byakuran exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

Tsuna sat on the ground cross-legged. The door opened, and Reborn entered with Iemitsu and Byakuran.

"So, what do you want to tell us?" Reborn asked his student as soon as they sat themselves at Tsuna's table.

Tsuna sat up straight, his eyes glimmering fiercely with the fire within. He looked straight and squarely at the three mafioso, and said in a voice full of determination,

"I accept, no, I wish to be the Tenth Boss of Vongola."

Reborn smirked, and Byakuran "heh"ed with a satisfied expression, but Iemitsu frowned. He didn't want Tsuna being involved in the Cosa Nostra. But he never expected Tsuna to want to be in the Mafia. Iemitsu didn't think his son would be able to stand it.

Noticing his expression, Tsuna turned to his father, looking at him squarely in the eyes. Iemitsu flinched slightly, feeling a little scorched by the intense gaze. He stared at the now-nearly-orange orbs of his eyes and for the first time, realized that Tsuna wasn't the small kid that was afraid of chihuahuas anymore.

_Until now, I've been subconsciously looking at Tsuna as a little child, carefully disregarding his words and trying to protect him._

Iemitsu kept staring at Tsuna, never breaking the contact. Tsuna gazed back, equally serious. In Tsuna's burning eyes, Iemitsu was able to catch something.

That strange light shining in Tsuna's eyes, it was very familiar, because every time the Ninth made a decision, he was looking at Iemitsu like that. That light always made the Ninth full of confidence and determination. That light, which also gave Iemitsu and his subordinates feel confident and have the belief that what they were doing is for the best. That very light, was now motivating Iemitsu and telling him Tsuna was able to do this. After a long exchange of looks, Tsuna finally opened his mouth, carefully, but not hesitantly.

"Dad. I need to protect everyone around me, in every possible means. Please, this_ is_ my wish."

The addressed person didn't say anything, but he closed his eyes tiredly for a few seconds. He reopened them, giving Tsuna a look full of belief and encouragement. He finally said, "I understand."

Reborn's eyes sparkled, and said, "You'll need some training."

* * *

The rest of the family looked at the stairs leading to the second floor. It's already been hours since the three went up, and they could hear their voices, but not their words.

Yamamoto was entertaining a mildly worried Fuuta, trying to play ball with him. But he was failing at it horribly, since his ball destroyed the window in the living room when Fuuta dodged away from it to save himself.

Gokudera was sitting on the sofa, flicking channels at light-speed.

Then, that's when the talk stopped upstairs and the sound of Tsuna's door opening was heard.

Four men descended the stairs, and with a grim expression, Tsuna said, "Sorry, but can you call everyone around the house to gather here?"

Without asking, the family members quickly gathered. Judging from the fours' expressions, this was somehow a serious situation. But again, Lambo just couldn't catch the mood.

"Ne, Dame-Tsuna, what is it? Lambo-san wants to play, kay?"

"...I'm leaving."

Everybody went quiet. Chrome stuttered. "Boss, what?"

"I'm leaving for Italy in 7 days."

* * *

"Heh, so _this_ is Giappone?"

A woman and a man in black business suits exited the airport. They didn't have any luggage except for a laptop case.

"Don't get too excited, Gionezzo; we're going to leave as soon as the deal's done." The woman had pale-blonde hair, and she was very tall and slender. However, her maroon eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're too cold, Elietta. As long as we do what Alistair told us, the deal's gonna be fine." The brown-haired man had sunglasses on, but behind them, green eyes flashed, studying his surroundings. The mafioso from Buio Vendetta Famiglia have arrived.

* * *

Isn't this chapter longer than any of my previous ones? Heheheh, I'm finally updating...

Well, here's a preview for next chapter! R&R!

I eat reviews for my meals, LOL!

* * *

_Three bullets perforated the same spot on the bull's-eye board._

_A blue-haired baby smirked, satisfied._

"_I guess you finally wrapped your mind around the subject, huh?"_

"_Yeah, with a help of a fairly new family member and... my anscestors, I could say."_

_A pause followed, then the baby opened her mouth._

"_You've grown, Sawada. Your aura is... something different."_

"_Is that so?" Surprisingly, she couldn't read anything off his face._

_Another pause followed, this time, sepia eyes staring scrutinizingly at the brunette. However, the brunette merely smirked, and the blue-haired baby smirked in response. _"_Maa iika(Oh well), let's head back, it's getting late."_


	13. Chapter 11: Pistol and Consequences

**Hello everyone! Sorry I updated so late! I had a huge exam and was really busy and...**

**Okay, I was just to lazy to update... BUT!**

**You all are so awesome, so I decided to write again, and BOOYAH!**

**A chapter. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, feel free to drop in a review!**

* * *

"...And that's how the answer turns out as root 39. Do you all understand?" A slightly bald, beefy man in a white shirt and a tie stood at the front of the class, writing out a bunch of equations. The students were blankly staring at the board, except some brainiacs who were scribbling the equation out on their notebooks.

The teacher stopped, and glanced around the room. As his eyes scanned the students, he noticed a lone math textbook standing upright on a desk. He frowned in distaste, and glanced briefly at the attendance sheet. "Er... Yamamoto Takeshi."

No one answered.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" The sensei(teacher) put more force into his words.

"Ha-Hai," the surprised boy jolted awake, answering a few seconds too late, his usual class period slumber having dimmed his ears, and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. In a hasty scramble to stand up, he accidently knocked the standing textbook off from his table. He hesitated, and grinned sheepishly. His trick was found out. The teacher set a stern eye on him, and gestured him to leave the room. The easygoing Yamamoto sighed, then stood up and headed towards the door.

_Drrrrrrrrr-_

He pushed it open, looked across the room, specifically glancing at Tsuna. The brunette normally would smile sympathetically toward his friend, but today, he didn't look up, but stared straight ahead with clouded eyes. Yamamoto hung his head low in worry for his friend, and exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Tsuna let out a huge sigh, earning surprised glances coming his way. He strained a smile toward them. They turned their eyes back to their textbooks. Tsuna's classmates were sensing something was wrong with Tsuna. The aura around him was heavy and depressing.

It's been a week since Tsuna announced that he was leaving. Today was the day of their departure. The Famiglia members have gone into a big shock, and Gokudera insisted in leaving Japan along with him. But Bianchi persuaded him to stay for at least a few months, and leave together when she was done with her business here. Dino and Iemitsu promised to escort him to Italy, but they each had CEDEF and Cavallone Famiglia matters to deal with, so they decided to rendezvous in front of the airport, on the day of their departure, which was today. Tsuna informed Nana of his departure just yesterday, but he didn't tell Kyoko or Haru, yet.

Kyoko frowned worriedly, noticing Tsuna's, er, distress. Looking back at the teacher, making sure he didn't spot her, Kyoko nudged Gokudera slightly on his shoulder. The silver-hair turned his head toward her, a questioning expression on his face. Kyoko didn't want to risk a chance, so instead of speaking, she hastily wrote something on a stray piece of paper, and handed it to Gokudera.

Gokudera quickly opened the note, noticing Kyoko's tense expression. It said; "Did you guys fight or something? Tsuna-kun seems a little weird today." Gokudera's right-hand crumpled into a fist, but Kyoko couldn't see it since she was on the left side of him. He hesitantly scribbled some letters and sent it back to Kyoko.

Kyoko opened the note eagerly. "It's nothing. He's a little tired today, that's all." Taking a look the girl, Gokudera closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Tsuna had told him not to say anything to the girls, or other classmates, about the news of him leaving Japan.

* * *

At the back of the room, Tsuna was looking at Kyoko and Gokudera. His eyes had a hard glint in it. He anxiouly hoped that Gokudera would keep his promise of not telling. His head was a churning pit of thoughts right now. Even though he was determined in protecting his friends, he was worried that if he left Japan, thugs and mafioso might attack them in his absence.

His life was a total mess now. Since when did things start to go wrong? With a frustrated expression, Tsuna slammed his forehead against the desk.

Meanwhile, Reborn was sipping a cup of Espresso in his hideout inside a fire cabinet. As always, his expression was placid, and Leon had a usual grin plastered on his green face. However, Reborn felt... complicated.  
Unlike usual, thoughts were tangled in his head, not organized. Sure, he had settled scores with his student, but that was not what was bothering him. There was news that a group of Mafioso landed in Namimori. Specifically, as Fong confirmed a few hours ago, they seemed to be the mafiosos from that mysterious Famiglia. Absently, the baby hitman traced his hand along the rim of his steaming cup. The chameleon shuffled uneasily on the rim of the baby's fedora. It seemed like the hitman was waiting for something.

Specifically, a call.

"Rrrrring!"

Leon vibrated on the top of Reborn's head, shimmering in a haze of colors. Soon, he changed into a cell phone, and the baby mafioso swiftly plucked it off of his fedora. He flipped it open and pulled it to his ear.

"Un, Lal." Reborn already knew who was calling.

"Ah, Reborn!" The normally-calm Arcobaleno sounded like she was in a really ruffled situation right now. The sound of her breathing heavily came through the receiver. Reborn frowned slightly.

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah, it's really crazy right now! They're moving toward Namimori Middle right now!" In the background, Reborn could hear gunshots and Colonello's cursing.

"They'll arrive there in a few minutes! Get Sawada!" As soon as she finished speaking, a sound of a gunshot came through the receiver, and the connection died out.

* * *

Tsuna hesitantly fished out his phone from his pocket, and flipped it open. He had half an hour before he was to leave school and Namimori for Italy. He clicked 'compose new message', swallowed nervously, and started to write a message to Kyoko.

Reborn was tapping his fingers on the coffee table, his nerves on their sharpest state, urgently giving orders and contacting the Vongola through Leon. "-Where is Iemitsu and the CEDEF right now?"

He could hear the secretary fumbling for documents. "Er, fortunately, he's in Japan right now, in Ikebukuro!" He had noticed the seriousity of the matter, and was swift in giving his answer.

"Ikebukuro?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, a question mark hanging in the air.

"Ah, about that, it seems like the CEDEF is trying to settle matters with a gang called Dollars over there. Oh, and Dino Cavallone is in Ikebukuro, too."

"Are they moving together?"

"No. Cavallone is negotiating with an informant there, ah, Orihara Izaya, was it? Anyways, he's getting information about the Yakuza." Due to the familiarity between Tsuna and Dino, the Vongola and the Cavallone had formed a truce, cooperating in missions and affairs. That was why the secretary was able to answer fully.

"Contact them both and tell them that I need them right now, in Namimori!"

The secretary tried to say something, most likely a protest, but Reborn swiftly cut him off, and told him, "Tell them it's Tsuna's problem! They'll leave Ikebukuro without a fuss!"

"Ah, yes, sir!"

A short pause followed, and the only sound that came through the phone was the sound of the secretary busily typing things away on the computer and sending messages to the two group leaders.

"It's done, sir!"

"Good. Oh, and tell the Ninth that something has come up in Namimori, so we might be wrecking a complete mess here."

And with that, the Arcobaleno hung up on the phone. On the other side of the continent, the secretary sweat-dropped.

* * *

Kyoko's phone vibrated. "Huh?" Whoever it was, the sender was very bold to send messages during school period, certainly. She tilted her head slightly, then reached out to open the phone, but...

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~" The instrumental version of the anthem, which was their school bell, rang loudly, preventing Kyoko from checking the message. She shrugged, and put her phone away. She didn't know Tsuna was looking at her, feelings of hurt and disappointment evident in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Reborn!" A blond young man with a canary yellow jacket ran along the street, calling the Arcobaleno's name. Reborn stood at the end of the street, looking at a large building intently. He had left Namimori Middle, and decided to meet Dino and Iemitsu in front of the Namimori Department Store.

"Ah, Dino. You're here." Reborn acknowledged his former pupil with a dip of his fedora. Behind Dino stood Romario and some of his subordinates.

"Reborn!" A deeper voice called the baby hitman, and Reborn turned around. From the other end of the street emerged Iemitsu, with Basil, Oregano, Lal Mirch, and Tumeric. They were in suits, since they had to move to Namimori swiftly in the middle of their work and did not have any time to change. Reborn smiled his trademark smirk. It didn't concern the mafiosos at all that people were staring at them like aliens.

When all the men gathered around Reborn, Dino scratched his head, and reached out a hand for a handshake. "I'm Dino Cavallone. You must be Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu, right?" Iemitsu nodded, and they grasped hands.

However, after a short while, interrupting the introductions and formalities, Leon started to glow red, letting out an alarm that resembled the siren of a police car. Dino, Iemitsu, and Reborn quickly shared glances, but no one panicked, like the natural hitman they were. Reborn said, "Dino, you should send your men to Tsuna. Warn him."

Dino nodded curtly, and turned around, facing his subordinates. He spoke rapidly in his mother tongue. Five of the men nodded, and turning around to the direction of Namimori Middle, took off.

"Oregano, you have to go to the Sawada house and fetch Byakuran, the white-haired boy." Reborn said. The blond woman nodded, and Tumeric asked, "Can I go with her to move women and children to a safe place?"

Reborn thought for a second, nodded, and told Tumeric, "That's a good idea. But bring Lambo and Bianchi to me." Answering with a short "Yes, sir.", the CEDEF duo started toward the house, wasting no time.

The baby hitman glanced at Dino and Iemitsu, and said, "Then we should be going too. My guts tell me this isn't going to be an easy fight."

* * *

Tsuna stared dully at the blackboard. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to focus on schoolwork. He gave up, naturally. That was what most of his classmates were doing right now. School seemed to peaceful right now, that it felt almost unreal.

Tsuna's brown eyes drifted to the window, staring at the trees and birds and other stuff. Everything was so full of sunshine and warmth, almost like they've never gone through any hardship. Tsuna made a contrast between his life and the peace around the town, and sighed. The two worlds were miles and miles away. Tsuna wondered, with a troubled mind, _If I was gone, will anything change in Namimori? Will anyone remember me, as a friend would?_

Noticing were his train of thoughts were going, Tsuna shook his head to clear away those awful, pointless thoughts. Namimori was peaceful, and it was the very place he had grown up in. That was enough, and he really _was_ grateful for it. Even if he left Namimori, this place would stay in his heart–

A rapid, desperate echo of footsteps were coming from the school corridor. Since no teacher or a student dared to run in the building – thanks to a _certain_ raven-haired prefect – a lot of students looked at the door curiously. Tsuna didn't show any interest, but instead slumped his shoulders and laid his head on the desk. A perfect picture of tiredness.

_SLAM!_

The door was thrown open, making a lot of students that were taking a secret nap jump up from their seats in surprise. All twenty-five pair of eyes(A/N: I totally made that up), including the teacher's, shot toward the doorway.

"Sawada-dono!" A loud voice shot across the room and lodged itself in Tsuna's eardrums. With instinct, Tsuna's shot up, and he swiveled his head to look at the newcomer.

He froze. At the open doorway stood a short boy with teal hair and sky-blue eyes, holding a silver blade illuminated by a blue flame similar to the one on his forehead. Stunned whispers rushed through the boys and girls, and some words that Tsuna could catch was people exclaiming about the flame on the boy's head, the blade he was carrying, and a very mafia-esque looking suit he was wearing.

"Ba-Basil-kun?" Tsuna's incredulous voice cut through the buzzing excitement that hung in the air, A short silence floowed, but someone broke it by muttering, "Wait, Dame-Tsuna knows that guy?"

A random girl's voice answered, "Impossible! That boy looks soooo European!"

Basil ignored all the comments and scanned the classroom for Tsuna. He soon located the Vongola Tenth, and said urgently, "Sawada-dono! There's a big problem! The Cosa Nostra(A/N: Mafia) is attacking right now!"

As if on a cue, the unmistakable sounds of gunshots and explosions rattled the windows of the class, causing some students to scrabble under their desk in fright. A stray bullet hit the class window and it shattered, raining the CEDEF subordinates with shards. They cursed in Italian and retaliated by shooting bullets to the direction the former ones came from.

Most teens would be seriously shaken by the sound of guns, but Tsuna could sense himself getting calmer by the moment, his Vongola heritage kicking in. "What do you mean?" Tsuna said, his voice sharper and more business-like.

Basil hastily looked at the corridor, and told Tsuna in a near-shout, "I'll explain everything as we go! Right now, in order to secure the students and innocent ones, we need to get you and the other Guardians out of here!"

Tsuna stood up quickly, and Basil continued, "Cavallone men have gone upstairs to get other Guardians! We should leave NOW!"

Tsuna frowned slightly, but exchanged glances with Yamamoto and Gokudera. The two boys were already on the verge of standing, their butts hanging off the chair.

Tsuna pointed at the door, and his Guardians nodded. But as they were stepping over the doorway, Tsuna paused at mid-step, and smiled apologetically at the teacher, who was staring open-mouthed at the trio. He said, "I'm really sorry, teacher. Something's come up, so we'll have to leave now!" The poor, dumbstruck teacher didn't even have time to reply. They stormed out of the room to the corridor.

* * *

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, worried. This was surely a pinch. Tsuna had lost his flame powers, so he couldn't do anything. But Gokudera was mistaken. The Storm's eyes widened as Tsuna pulled out a gun from his pocket, the barrel glistening cruelly. "Mr. Sawada, Mr. Basil! Our men can't hold off for very long! They're already at the gates!" Voices came from outside through the shattered windows at the stairways.

Tsuna didn't say anything, but stalked off before Yamamoto and Gokudera. They followed him hurriedly.

_BANG!_

A bullet narrowly missed the Vongola boss, and whizzed by his ear, but Tsuna didn't even widen his eyes.

"Damn bastards," Gokudera swore under his breath, himself dodging a bullet, too. He looked to his right to see Yamamoto.

Oh, wow, he really does look angry. He noted in surprise.

Yamamoto's expression was, well, murderous. That was the only way to describe it. Even though these lanky teens lacked a suit and a pistol from their mafia attire, anyone would realize that they are dangerous people. These three just looked intimidating.

Tsuna gripped the pistol harder in his fist, reminiscing a few hours ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_The sky shone in a blue-green haze, rimmed with golden light. Dawn was approaching, and it was yet chilly._

_At this time of the hour, it was natural for the town to be silent, its inhabitants snoring and sleeping in their respective futons, or beds(you get the idea)._

_However, at the Eastern end of the town, three people, or rather, two babies and a young man were dashing around the clearing, metal objects which gave off an ominous sheen in their hands._

_No sound came from the three, even though their motions clearly indicated that they were shouting and firing guns._

_That could be explained by a black object floating in the sky at the edge of the clearing; which was in fact a device made by Viper/Mammon. It formed a sound barrier, which was done by the hazy blue mist sifting out of the circular object._

_Three bullets perforated the same spot on the bull's-eye board._

_A blue-haired baby smirked, satisfied._

"_I guess you finally wrapped your mind around the subject, huh?"_

_The young brunette stopped running for a moment to catch his breath._

"_Yeah, with a help of a fairly new family member."_

_A pause followed, then a blond baby boy next to the BLUE-nette(A/N: Made that up) chuckled, and beamed. "Screw Iemitsu. You're way better than him at learning these things, Tsuna, kora."_

_The blue haired baby slapped the blond boy on his back playfully and opened her mouth._

"_You've grown, Sawada. Your aura is... something different."_

"_Is that so?"_

_Another pause followed, this time, sepia eyes staring scrutinizingly at the brunette. However, the brunette merely smirked, and the blue-haired baby smirked in response._

"_Maa iika(Oh, well), let's head back, it's getting late."_

_Tsuna smiled tiredly, and rubbed sleep out of his eyes._

"_Wow... It's already dawn. I ache all over, Lal."_

_Colonello grinned and whisper-shouted to Tsuna. "Wait until you see the CEDEF training. Lal is a slave-driver. No one gets any sleep during weekdays."_

_This little statement earned him another slap on his back, and he chuckled._

_Behind the retreating figures, the Sun started to rise._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Without anymore thoughts, Tsuna aimed his pistol barrel at the enemy figure squarely and shot, impaling him on the upper stomach. He forced himself to look and keep his gaze firm when crimson blood started to paint the wooden floor red.

_This is my life now. There's no going back._

* * *

[Namimori Airport, 11:00 a.m.]

Reborn rushed to the kiosk gates. The guards tried to stop him from entering the kiosk, but a tall man in his thirties, showed them a card. It read,

"Sawada Iemitsu. External Adivisor of the Vongola Famiglia."

Below the name, a small signed note was attached, written by the President of the Immigration and Travel Department(A/N: I have no idea what this department's name is... sorry xD) himself, allowing the two men to pass the gates without much interference.

_It only took a small bribe to get that note. Convenient._

Iemitsu thought as he returned the card into its holder and shoved it into his breast pocket. Something bumped into his knee.

Reborn had stopped dead in his tracks.

Frowning, Iemitsu followed the little mafioso's gaze and looked at the opposite end of the waiting compartment.

The automatic glass doors opened slowly, revealing a tall man and an equally tall woman.

Their eyes were hidden under sunglasses, but the dark tinted lenses gave Iemitsu the slightest hint of an intense glare.

The woman froze at mid-step, noticing the two conspicuous figures at the end of the gate. Her expression was unreadable.

But that's when Reborn staggered back a step, his carefully composed expressionless mask breaking. His voice was strained so much that it almost sounded like a rasp when he spoke.

"...E-Elietta...?"

* * *

**Ahaha, did you like it? Cliffie~ xD**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and guess what?**

**I started a new story! Now, I'm not forcing you to go read it, but I hope you give it a shot...**

**Ryca will be very, very, very, very, very, very happy if you read it... *smiles hopefully***

**Hehehehe... It's right here: .net/s/6760760/1/bOne_b_bSoul_b_bTwo_b_bLives_b_bI_b_bDon_bt_Think_Thisll_Work**

**And also, REVIEW PLEASE! I hope I can get to 180...**

**It was my birthday last friday, so please, please, pretty please with whipped cream and [Insert fruit or candy of your choice here] on the top?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 12: Chaos, Tears, and Eruption

Heyz Everyone~

Happy to see me? xP

Just kidding... heheh... I decided to continue to the next chappie cause I'm just funky like that XD

But before I start, I would like to thank **Vongola-Nicole, anime-lyric, 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, Mukuro rokudo, The Sky's Guardians, HikariNoTenshi-San, jrlrock, Shiary, XxShiroumiArisaxX, Sherry Leblanc, SakuraHaruno9 and ALL of my readers** for reading and reviewing! Of course, there are many more usernames I would like to list, but there was so many of you(so awesome~!) so I decided to just list the names of people that reviewed on April or after. However, really, I love you all for having patience and reading through my story!

To **XxShiroumiArisaxX,**

Tsuna lost his flame because when he was brought back from death, they disappeared for reasons unknown xD...

To **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**,

Ahh, sorry for that. I couldn't think of 'summoned' while I was writing... I think it avoided me on purpose... =]

So here it goes, enjoy!

* * *

Silence hung heavy over the air. Four figures frozen at the kiosk. Iemitsu glanced nervously at the short, suit-clad figure in front of him. He couldn't see his expression, but his raspy voice just a moment ago told him everything; THE Cold-blooded mafioso Reborn was in the verge of doing something very un-Reborn-ish and stupid. Like running to the enemy lady. Who knows what weapon she was holding in her pocket right now?

So as he took a step forward to reach for Reborn, Leon started to glow, shimmering in a myriad of colors, and soon morphed into a phone. As if it was a cue, Reborn snapped out of it and flipped open the screen.

"Hello?"

Frantic sounds of footsteps. Earsplitting crashes of explosions. Noises were so loud that even Iemitsu could hear it through the speaker. Although no words were spoken yet, that was enough explaining for both Reborn and Iemitsu.

"Reborn! Help! There are too many enemies here! We're outnumbered!"

Iemitsu frowned. The enemies were in front of him right now. But Dino was telling Reborn that there are enemies attacking Namimori.

They were being attacked by two Famiglias. Damn bigtime.

The man next to the woman chuckled. "Wow, they _are_ fast. I thought it would take a few hours for _them_ to reach the school."

"Them?" Reborn inquired sharply. His face was composed again. His expressions were carefully concealed behind his mask again.

The man removed his sunglasses casually and hung it on the rim of his breast pocket. His startlingly bright green eyes met Reborn's squarely. "Yep. Our allies. You'd better get to your men right now. Our allies are not easy people."

The man paused and glanced at the woman, Elietta. When she didn't show any hints of trying to stop him from talking, he shrugged and said, "Who knows, maybe the Generisi massacre the students, as well."

_The Generisi...?_

* * *

_BANG! CRASH!_

Gokudera looked on as Tsuna effortlessly dispatched four mafiosi at once. A lot of people could catch barest flashes of orange in his irises now and then, but shrugged the thought off. They knew better than anyone what happened to the Boss's flame powers.

Nonetheless, his actions were swift and smooth, even better than the others who have been using various firearms their whole life. Gokudera would be more than happy to have a seat on the ground and puppy-eyed-ly admire his boss right now, but he knew situation was grim.

In the midst of the whole chaos caused by the battle, Hibari and Ryohei somehow had joined them. However, Ryohei, being a boxer, had no chance of winning against bullets. Sure, he could have used Maximum Ingram, but the Vongola couldn't reveal their special powers to normal citizens. So he had to back away to the temporary fort set up by the CEDEF.

The School authorities were evacuating the students as quickly as possible; they were thinking that it was a terrorist attack.

_Che, what would a terrorist find here? A peaceful town full of innocent people?_ Gokudera thought, irate, as a white van from a local broadcasting company pulled up on the road next to the school walls.

Thank goodness Gokudera had to use pistols as well. Showing people that you could pop a flame on your ring would be very disturbing to 21st century realistic people. Anyways, using the Flame Arrow itself was impossible because it could hurt the student body. Its damage range was too wide to use in a crowded area. Fortunately, him being involved with the mafia since he was a toddler made him gun-wise useful. He had taken classes while he was staying at his Famiglia.

Yamamoto was slicing through bullets, but he couldn't last long. He already had scratches and bloody gashes were the bullets had scrapes him. Thankfully, not one of them had impaled him yet. Or his sword, for that matter.

_Tap, tap._

The Guardians and Tsuna quickly stepped into the music room for some cover and a short respite period. Tsuna motioned to his Guardians when they all finished panting. Everyone(except Hibari of course, who decided to lean on the wall the farthest from the group) gathered around him.

"I think we should lead the assault away from school. We're putting the students under too much risk here."

Right as he finished speaking, a small grunt of approval could be heard. Everyone whipped their heads around to the President of the Disciplinary Committee, but the said person just turned his gaze to the ceiling. _Protective of the school, as always..._ Everyone thought.

"But where should we take the fight to?" Yamamoto frowned, and continued, "_Anywhere_ would be dangerous for the townspeople..."

Tsuna seemed to ponder for a moment. Then he slapped his palm with his fists.

"We should enter the forest."

* * *

_Tsuna-kun..._

Kyoko thought with concern as a teacher ushered her with her classmates out of the school grounds. No one knew what was happening inside. Thick smoke and small debris particles obscured the school from the students' views. Nervous whispers rang among students.

Kyoko only catch some words, but it sounded bad. It seemed like the students were already thinking Tsuna was at the very base of this problem. There were some snickers, and someone joked about Tsuna being a drug lord. Kyoko winced. It wasn't far from the truth, was it?

She sighed and without thinking, put her hands inside her pocket. It was still March; the weather was chilly. She froze when she felt something smooth inside her pocket. It was her cellphone. "Maybe I can contact Tsuna-kun with this..."

She flipped open the phone, and realized she didn't check her message yet. She clicked "check message". Her eyes went wide.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan.

It's Tsuna. Err... I feel really uncomfortable writing this... hehe.

Well, the thing is, I'm leaving for Italy today. I have to attend school there to receive training.

I'm really sorry I'm telling you this now. The thing is, I didn't want to worry you.

I'm sure I'll be able to see you in a few years. After all, I already went through the basics with Reborn, didn't I? I hope you stay well and healthy, and I promise I'll be back to protect you.

I really love you, Kyoko."

* * *

Tsuna swerved from side to side. Metal bullets rained mercilessly on him. He didn't know who the attackers were, he could only guess that they were from the Cosa Nostra(real term for Mafia). _Damn, I didn't think they would attack me here._ Tsuna finally realized that Reborn was damn right about him being too naïve. However, he was focused on one thing now, and he didn't falter from moving frequently toward the forest.

_Crap, they are fast._ Yamomoto felt uneasy as he entered the forest. A creepy sense of deja-vu was beginning to engulf him. This reminded him too much about the fight with Byakuran. No, make it two. This whole situation reminded him too much about the _two_ fights with Byakuran. Thankfully, he has been living his whole life here, and hopefully, he would be able to use his knowledge about the grounds against his enemies.

And another good news; now that the neighborhood was out of view, he would be able to use his flames.

This was going to start for real.

* * *

As soon as the two mafiosi's backs were turned on them as they left the airport, Elietta closed her eyes tiredly. Gionezzo looked at her worriedly, but it turned into alarm as Elietta swayed to the side and fell. Gionezzo caught her before she hit the ground. As he looked into her eyes, he realized the maroon color he loved had turn dull.

Wordlessly, Gionezzo put Elietta upright on the floor and helped her stand. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes, and leaned against a pillar close to where she was.

After a brief period of silence, Gionezzo decided to ask. "Who is he?"

Elietta's eyelids fluttered open at his question, but it closed again. Gionezzo felt confusion rolling off her in waves. Yes, Gionezzo was able to sense people's feelings. He couldn't read people's thoughts, but he could read their feelings. This was his special ability. Every member in the Vendetta Scura Famiglia each had a unique ability incomparable to the others.

* * *

Kyoko gripped her phone hard in her hands. A teardrop fell on the screen of her phone. Her classmates looked with surprise as she broke down, face covered by her hands. Hana hurried to her friend, and started to reassure her even though she didn't know what happened just now. Kyoko just cried harder and harder.

Hana could catch a few words through her sobs.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun... leave... please don't... no!" Having no idea what her friend was saying, all Hana could do was to rub her friend's back in a comforting way.

* * *

BOOM!

It happened so suddenly. After a few seconds of silence, somewhere in the forest, something huge exploded. The impact of it was so immense that the ground shook, as if having a massive earthquake. Dust and debris flew everywhere, and in the confusion, the Guardians got seperated with each other. Trees fell to the ground, broken off at their stems, each squishing an unfortunate individual who happened to stand below it.

Yamamoto was right.

This was only the start.

* * *

Uwahh~! How did you all like it? I'm sorry it's short. I decided to update quickly, so with my sloooooooow writing skills, I couldn't write faster xD

I hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks for reading~ =D

~xXYukikawa RycaXx~


	15. Omake, Omake!: Target Infinity 4

Hello, Minna! It's Ryca~!

As **Razor Edge Sky** suggested, I have another chapter of the Omake for you! Again, **jrlrock, IchigoStrawberryXX, SakuraHaruno9, Razor Edge Sky** for reviewing! And many others for reading!

* * *

Target Infinity #1: Tsuna's Namimori, Or the Vongola Boss's Namimori?

Set: Somewhere between the end of the Byakuran-Fighting Arc and the Shimon Familglia Arc

Start of: Chapter 4: Sudden Drop-downs... Please Give Me Peace!

~REJIME~

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gokudera snarled. Belphegor just smirked and picked at his ear with his pinky, a perfect picture of ease, which infuriated the Smokin' Bomb further. Yamamoto just laughed like the Baseball Idiot he was, and asked the other members where Squalo was.

Xanxus straight out ignored him, so Fran answered instead. "Ahhh, Squalo-senpai would be stuck somewhere here here. The boss kicked him away when he was shouting loud enough to make our ears fall off." Then he sighed, and turned around to Belphegor.

"Bel-senpai, stop randomly sticking knives at my back. It hurts."

"Ushishishi, that's for spewing information randomly to our enemies."

"But they are technically our allies right now, senpai." Fran replied in his usual indifferent tone. The two started to bicker, Belphegor's voice laced with venom which was cleverly covered by his ongoing show of joyfulness, and Fran's 24/7 I-don't-really-care tone.

Back to Tsuna. His flames have long before died away in his surprise, and he was gaping at the newcomers in disbelief. Xanxus took an irritated glance at Tsuna and muttered something that sounded like "unworthy little brat."

* * *

At the furthest building, which happened to be the gym, Squalo was dangling from one of the steel beams that supported the roof. His decorative little piece of ribbon near his back pocket of his pants got caught on the edge. He just swayed from side to side a few more times.

Then several veins popped on his forehead at the same time.

"VOIIIII! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, BRATS!"

* * *

Belphegor smiled creepily at the faint sound of Squalo shouting/screaming/cursing. Tsuna blinked his eyes a few more times, and turned to Xanxus. Cue Tsuna's normal timid self. "Err... sorry, b-but why are you all here?"

Xanxus turned his gaze at Tsuna so suddenly that Tsuna jumped back in fear. Xanxus snorted, and said, "It's not as we wanted to come here to this little trashy town."

Xanxus suddenly felt an enormous wave of killer intent aimed at him. He flinched miniscule-ly(not that he would admit it to anyone), and turned around to see Hibari Kyoya.

"Hnn... what did you say about Namimori, trashy herbivore?"

Xanxus started to let out a similar amount of killer intent at the insult. "What did you say about me, Vongola Scum?"

Tsuna noticed his cue, and quickly stepped between the two very frightening people(Tsuna's own opinion) to prevent the fight.

Yamamoto looked around and met curious gazes shot at him from everywhere. Normally, such a gaze would make anyone uncomfortable, but the Baseball Idiot just blinked and asked, "What are you all staring at?"

The students realized that Yamamoto was surely not someone who could answer their one thousand and one questions, and moved away to the end of the school field, speculating and chattering by themselves.

* * *

After the fights/confusion/continuous murder attempts were settled down, Tsuna could find out that Xanxus and his minion... ahem, Varia members were here on the Ninth's request. Also, Gokudera noticed that Fran was in a different time period, and that he looked much, much younger than the 10-years-later-Fran, but Lussuria explained that Mammon had to return to the Arcobaleno because them reversing the time and sending Vongola Guardians back to the present put a huge strain on them and was regenerating in another parallel world. At this, Tsuna looked at Reborn with a confused expression. "Then why is Reborn still here?"

"He had to complete Decimo's education. The Arcobalenos excused him from the event and gathered up last of their powers to support Reborn."

Tsuna nodded, and was about to ask something else, but the sudden noise coming from the school speakers stopped him.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!"

"Argh-!" Everyone covered their ears in pain. What a delight(NOTE SARCASM). Squalo's already ear-bursting-migraine-giving-ly loud voice was magnified to a glass-shattering-brain-freezing-fetal-position-curling-up-ly loud volume. Believe me, the volume couldn't even be described by the word "loud".

The speakers started to sizzle, its bass already shattered into splinters, and finally burst into flames. Oh, the mighty force of Superbi Squalo's voice.

The school principal started staring between the speakers and the recording room in intervals, his brain still keening in a fetal position(figuratively speaking of course. Ew.).

What happened after that? Lets just say a lot of expensive wine glasses that appeared out of nowhere met their powdery ends. And Squalo's hair had turned a red-wine maroon color by the end of the whole incident.

* * *

The Sakura Jissen Matsuri was postponed. It would be taking place at the school field after a week. Now, after listening to the principal's announcement - by the way, he was glaring at the newcomers the whole time, but they weren't fazed by it, of course - Tsuna and Co., and the Varia were sitting at Tsuna's living room, facing each other. The Guardians sat on the right side, and the Varia on the left side. Nana had gladly accepted to cook for the "Tsuna's Tall, Gentlemen Friends." (cough cough)

"Err... So, Xanxus-san, why did the Ninth ask you to come here?" Tsuna asked the Varia leader, who was sitting right in front of him.

Xanxus looked down at Tsuna(because he was way, way taller than our short Vongola Decimo) rather disdainfully, and replied, "That old man told me to check if you scums were doing well, and-"

Lussuria cut through his words and ended with a sin-a-song voice, "-enjoy our fun, exciting, and lovely vacations~"

Gokudera made a retching pantomime behind his back. Fran added in a monotone, "I'm sure the Ninth didn't say fun, exciting, and lovely, Luss-senpai."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, then realized something. "Ehhhh-? You guys are having a vacation HERE?"

Belphegor just laughed at Tsuna's reaction. "Ushishishi- Do try to entertain the prince, or I'll rip you into shreds, Decimo."

In contrary to the Vongola Decimo's horrified expression, Yamamoto grinned good-naturedly and said, "Uwah! I'm really happy you all are having a vacation here! Haha, it's going to be so fun!"

Squalo glared at the Baseball Idiot, and snapped at him. "VOOOOIIII! Don't any one of you dare cross my way, Guardian scum!"

"Shut up, trash." Seemed like Squalo's voice was too loud for Xanxus's ears. Another wine glass flew past a complaining Gokudera, a singing Lussuria, and a muttering Levi and smashed itself against the wall, its remnants joining its fallen former comrades.

Another bickering/shouting match was about to break out. Such would be horrible because Ryohei would probably join the team.

Cue Nana and her glorious foods' entrance. After a few minutes, even Squalo fell silent at the pure amazingness(not sure if it's actually a word XD) of Nana's foods. A miracle, I know. Belphegor sighed contently, and asked, no, ordered Nana to move to Italy and cook food for "his highness". Nana just smiled and said something about handsome young man with a sense of humor.

Tsuna just stared at the scene unfolding at his house and sighed in defeat.

There was no way of him getting out of this mess.

* * *

~OWARI~

* * *

UWAHHH~! How did you all like it?

I hope you enjoyed it, and next time, I'll probably return with another chapter of the original story!

Thanks for reading and REVIEW~!

~xXYukikawaRycaXx~


	16. Chapter 3: Emerging Chaos

A deathly quiet silence followed the mind-blowing explosion. The first to rise was the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto coughed heavily and proceeded on slowly getting to his feet. He wobbled a bit and decided to lean on a charred tree stump that came up to his waist. He glanced at it once, coughed once, looked over himself, and started poking at his wounds sourly.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not _that_ rattled..."

But Yamamoto soon looked at his surroundings then lifted himself off the stump again.

"Mm... Time to find my friends now... huh..."

He looked around once again, and rubbed the back of his head with a big sigh. Then he lit his Rain flame on his Vongola Ring and punched it to his boxes.

"Jiro, Kojiro!"

With a burst of water, Jiro landed in front of Yamamoto. Kojiro let out a piercing cry and sat on its owner's forearm. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword and flicked the sword tip in the air in a large circular movement, turned around, and cut the air with a swish of air in a downward slash. He stayed in that position for a while, not breaking the stance. A brief silence followed.

Then, a swirl of blue, flower petal sized light flickers started to surround the swordtip. It was a command for the box animals. The Swallow took off toward the sky and the Dog ran off to bound through the forest beneath Kojiro. The next moment, with a hollow, resonating sound of flowing water, they formed a huge wall of Rain. Its droplets fell on the ground with a rhythmic DRIP, slowly taking the dust particles down to the ground. After a few minutes, the deal was done, and Yamamoto could see a lot better.

With a satisfied nod, he summoned his box animals back to himself and started to walk through the wet undergrowth.

"Uhh..."

In Tsuna's case, things were worse. A very unhelpful dead tree's thick trunk decided to sit on him before being found by some lumberjack and die in a flurry of flames as a piece of timber. Darn.

Tsuna let out a grunt as he effortlessly tried to free himself of the amazing burden.

_Ugh, if I had my flame powers now... _Tsuna thought in frustration, still struggling.

CRACK, CRACK! A slight sound brought Tsuna back to full attention. Tsuna glanced at the approximate direction the rustle came from, and stared urgently and the gun lying a few feet away from him. He stared at it hard, as if willing it to move itself and carry it to its owner. Nothing happened, of course.

The bushes rustled once more, and a man emerged from the greenery. He was tall, green-haired, and was clad in a black pinstriped suit. He was wearing a grin on his face, but his eyes were piercing and almost hostile. Tsuna froze as he contacted eyes with the man.

He grinned even wider, his eyes flashing, and whispered in a falsely friendly, joyful voice that made Tsuna's blood run cold.

"Ciao~ Vongola Decimo."


End file.
